Je suis un monstre
by zarbioide
Summary: Lors du dernier affrontement avec Hadès, Shun a failli commettre l'irréparable. Et cet épisode ne cesse de le hanter. S'en remettra-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis un monstre**

**Disclaimers** : Toujours pas à moi et vu mon salaire c'est pas pour maintenant.

**Résumé :** Lors du dernier affrontement avec Hadès, Shun a failli commettre l'irréparable. Et cet épisode ne cesse de le hanter. S'en remettra-t-il ?

**Couple** : ShunxHyôga

**Rating** : M

**Note de l'auteur** : Vu la montagne de taf que j'ai en ce moment et vu que j'écris deux fics en même temps, je ne garantis pas la régularité des posts.

Il était assis sur le bord de la falaise et regardait le soleil se coucher sur la mer. Mais le voyait-il vraiment ? Il était plongé dans ses pensées; toute sa vie n'avait été que souffrance. Orphelin de naissance, il avait subi son entraînement de chevalier avant de participer aux différentes batailles qui avaient opposé Athéna à ses ennemis. Après la bataille d'Hadès, ils avaient été obligés de se battre contre Apollon et même Zeus. Ils auraient dû être en paix après ça. Mais il fallait croire que les dieux n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que se battre. En effet, après la dernière guerre, Hadès avait retrouvé sa femme, Perséphone. Mais cette union déplaisait à Déméter, la mère de Perséphone. La déesse avait profité de l'hospitalité de sa fille pour l'enlever et tuer Hadès; enfin, lui voler son corps et faire accuser Athéna. Ce qui avait conduit à une nouvelle guerre entre le Sanctuaire et les Enfers. Et étant sans corps, Hadès s'était bien entendu empresser de prendre possession de celui de Shun. Au début, Andromède avait résisté à l'emprise du dieu mais celui-ci avait réussi à trouver un moyen pour le briser. Il avait capturé les deux hommes auxquels Shun tenait le plus : son frère et son meilleur ami. Le Japonais n'avait pas compris tout de suite pourquoi June n'avait pas été enlevée, mais le seigneur des Enfers avait su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il avait commencé par torturer Ikki. Le plan d'Hadès était simple : il voulait utiliser la colère de Shun contre son frère pour l'obliger à le torturer de lui-même et ainsi briser Andromède psychologiquement et mieux le dominer. Shun découvrit ainsi qu'il en voulait à son frère. Il lui en voulait de ne pas être là et de le traiter comme un gamin. Les combats post-Hades s'étaient enchaînés et il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment réalisé ce qui s'était passé aux Enfers. Ikki avait repris sa vie solitaire sur l'île de la Reine Morte. Il venait régulièrement au Sanctuaire où il continuait de jouer les grands frères protecteurs mais pas de la moniere dont Shun le souhaitait. Le phénix surveillait Shun comme un enfant mais dès que celui-ci avait envie de se confier...Pfuit...Ikki s'envolait. Pourtant, Andromède ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste se blottir dans les bras de son frère comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits et sentir qu'il était toujours aimé. Mais,. Malgré le ressentiment de Shun pour Ikki, Hadès n'arrivait toujours pas à le faire plier. Andromède finissait toujours par reprendre le contrôle de son corps et interrompait la séance de torture. Le dieu décida alors d'employer les grands moyens. La torture d'Ikki cessa et se fut au tour de Hyôga de subir les traitements particuliers du dieu. Mais, tout comme pour Ikki, la conscience d'Andromède se manifestait assez rapidement pour arrêter la souffrance du Russe. Hadès comprit assez rapidement que Shun n'avait pas conscience des sentiments qu'il avait pour le Cygne. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en main. Il fit attacher Hyôga complètement nu et une fois seul avec lui, s'était déshabillé, Shun avait repris conscience dès que le roi des Enfers s'était dévêtu. Mais il n'avait pas réagi tout de suite, hypnotisé par la vue de Hyôga. Le dieu s'était mis à caresser la chevalier mais Shun n'essayait toujours pas de l'arrêter. Le fait de sentir sa peau contre celle du Cygne l'avait basculer dans une autre réalité. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hadès faillit réellement violer Hyôga qu'Andromède réagit. Il passa un accord avec le dieu : il lui laissait l'entière disposition de son corps et Hadès laissait partir les prisonniers.

Shun frissonna. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cet épisode. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier la sensation du corps de Hyôga contre le sien. Mais jamais il n'oublierait le regard du Russe. Jamais il n'avait vu Hyôga aussi terrifié. À leur retour, chacun avait semblant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Mais le japonais n'y parvenait pas. Et parler à Hyôga était impossible. Il n'allait pas dire à son meilleur ami qu'il était éperdument amoureux de lui et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait failli le violer. « Je suis un monstre ». Et de nouveau, l'envie de sauter de la falaise le reprit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis un monstre**

**Disclaimers** : Toujours pas à moi et vu mon salaire c'est pas pour maintenant.

**Résumé :** Lors du dernier affrontement avec Hadès, Shun a failli commettre l'irréparable. Et cet épisode ne cesse de le hanter. S'en remettra-t-il ?

**Couple** : ShunxHyôga

**Rating** : M

**Note de l'auteur** : Vu la montagne de taf que j'ai en ce moment et vu que j'écris deux fics en même temps, je ne garantis pas la régularité des posts.

Merci pour les reviews. A **Hemere** et **Manganiark** je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise même si vous n'êtes pas fans du couple Shun/Hyôga. J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire. A **Manganirak** : ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de botter les fesse d'Ikki, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite;)

**Bonne lecture !**

Mü faisait une promenade nocturne autour du sanctuaire. Il n'avait pas de problème d'insomnie d'habitude mais Angelo était en Sicile et la présence du cancer lui manquait. Le bélier avait pris la direction de la falaise et aperçut une silhouette familière.

Mü s'approcha silencieusement de Shun : « Bonsoir.

_ Bonsoir.

_ Ça va?

_ Mmh.

_ Tu vas finir par prendre froid à rester ici.

_Mmh.

_ Shun, tu es sûr que ça va?

_ Oui ». Mü s'accroupit devant lui pour obliger Andromède à le regarder. « Ne me mens pas Shun. Je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas ». Andromède fixa le bélier. Mü était quelqu'un de très compréhensif et de très discret surtout, même si les autres chevaliers savaient aussi garder un secret. « Shun, murmura le Tibétain.

_ Tu me promets... ». Le Japonais s'arrêta. S'il faisait promettre à Mü de ne rien dire, il serait obligé de lui avouer. « Je te promets de garder ma langue et de ne pas te juger ». Shun soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Mais en même temps, il savait que le bélier ne le laisserait pas en paix. « Je suis amoureux... d'un homme... un chevalier ». Shun avait baissé les yeux et s'était mis à fixer le sol pendant qu'il parlait. « Mais il ne le sait pas. Et je ne veux pas lui dire. Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié. Et surtout après ce que j'ai failli lui faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme un monstre ». Mü ne leva même pas un sourcil de surprise. L'identité de l'homme aimé par Andromède était tellement évidente. « Shun, tu étais possédé par Hadès. Et tu as réussi à reprendre le contrôle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Je sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que j'ai fait, ni ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Ce désir de faire mal, toujours plus fort. Jamais je n'oublierai son regard, rempli de peur.

_ Shun, tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

_ Je n'arrive pas à me pardonner.

_ Mais lui ne t'en veux pas, j'en suis sûr ». Shun ne répondit pas. « Il t'en veux toujours, s'écria Mü ». Andromède secoua la tête : « Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé, ni avec lui, ni avec mon frère.

_ Shun, il faut que tu leur parles, qu'ils te disent qu'ils te pardonnent. Pour que tu puisses oublier tout ça ». Le Japonais secoua à nouveau la tête puis se mit à trembler. « Tu devrais rentrer, conseilla Mü. Tu vas finir par prendre froid.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

_ Tu peux venir dans mon temple ». Shun le regarda surpris : « C'est gentil mais...

_ Je ne te le demanderais pas si ça me dérangeait.

_ Ce n'est pas ça. Je dors très mal et...

_ Je vais te préparer une bonne infusion et je te promets que tu vas dormir comme un bébé ». Mü sourit de manière rassurante et Shun finit par accepter l'invitation.

Mü était tranquillement en train de boire son café quand il sentit une présence familière arriver dans son temple. Il sourit lorsqu'il reconnut le cosmos qui approchait. « Salut, dit-il quand il sentit la présence dans son dos.

_ Salut, lui répondit une voix grave. Tu as fait du café ?

_ Oui ». Le bélier était un grand buveur de thé mais depuis qu'il était avec l'Italien,il lui arrivait de prendre du café. « Tu m'as manqué, murmura Angelo en l'embrassant.

_ Toi aussi ». Angelo se servit une tasse du liquide noir. Le bélier descendit de son tabouret et se dirigea vers son amant. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. L'Italien retourna Mü pour l'appuyer contre le buffet. Les deux hommes furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge, Les deux amants se retournèrent et aperçurent Andromède au milieu de la cuisine. « Bonjour Shun, dit le Tibétain en se dégageant de l'étreinte du cancer. Bien dormi ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

_ Non. Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

_ Mais tu ne nous dérange pas. Allez, assieds-toi ». Le Japonais s'exécuta. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? demanda Mü.

_ Du lait, s'il te plaît ». Andromède rougit en disant ça. Il savait que ce n'était pas une boisson d'homme mais il n'avait jamais réussi à se mettre au café. Il avait besoin de ces choses qui le ramenait à l'enfance. Peut-être parce que justement il n'en avait pas eu. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouver pour lutter contre sa part sombre, contre son dégoût de lui-même.

Mü déposa quelques tranches de pain grillé devant lui : « Pour accompagner ton lait.

_ Merci ». Sentant l'atmosphère devenir lourde, le bélier se mit à interroger son amant sur son voyage en Sicile. Shun se détendit peu à peu, voyant que les deux hommes n'abordaient pas le fait qu'il ait dormi dans le premier temple.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, Andromède prit congé de ses hôtes. Le Japonais était sur le point de franchir la porte quand Mü le retint : « Shun ?

_ Oui.

_ Je dois aller en ville avec Shaka, Aphro et Aldé. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

_ Heu...

_ Ça sera une occasion de sortir du Sanctuaire.

_ Ok.

_ À tout à l'heure Shun.

_ À tout à l'heure ». Angelo attendit que le Japonais sorte du temple pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

_ Je l'ai trouvé sur la falaise. Je pense qu'il avait très envie de sauter ». Le cancer haussa un sourcil. « Ce qui s'est passé pendant la dernière guerre est plus grave que ce que nous pensons.

_ Mais il a pas un frère ou des amis pour s'occuper de lui ?

_ Je suis pas sûr qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Et puis c'est tellement compliqué.

_ C'est tellement plus facile de jouer la fille de l'air sur l'île de la Reine Morte. Franchement, ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est pas bien. On dirait un zombie ce pauvre gamin.

_ Angelo...

_ Putain ! Quand on a la chance d'avoir une famille on s'en occupe ». Mü soupira. L'Italien avait tendance à être impulsif et à s'emporter. « Excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'avais hate de rentrer et de profiter du fait que Kiki soit avec Shion pour passer du temps avec toi ». Le bélier se rapprocha de son amant : « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ». Disant cela, il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du cancer. Celui-ci se sentit parcouru de frissons. « Dis-moi, à quelle heure tu dois retrouver les autres ?

_ En début d'après-midi.

_ Ça veut dire qu'on a toute la matinée pour nous ?

_ Oui ». Angelo sourit et souleva son amant qu'il emmena dans la chambre. Il allait enfin pouvoir fêter dignement son retour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis un monstre**

**Disclaimers** : Toujours pas à moi et vu mon salaire c'est pas pour maintenant.

**Résumé :** Lors du dernier affrontement avec Hadès, Shun a failli commettre l'irréparable. Et cet épisode ne cesse de le hanter. S'en remettra-t-il ?

**Couple** : ShunxHyôga

**Rating** : M

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Juste pour info, il s'est passé plusieurs semaines entre le deuxième et le troisième chapitre. **Reviews, SVP ?**

* * *

><p>Les chevaliers étaient aux arènes. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble et ceux qui étaient déjà prêts attendaient les retardataires. Les chevaliers avaient pris l'habitude de dîner tous les mois dans un temple différent. Et ce soir ils devaient dîner chez le grand Pope. C'était l'un des rares moments où Shion mettait de côté sa charge pour se mêler aux autres chevaliers. Ils avaient décidé d'aller au palais après leur entraînement collectif. Shun écoutait une discussion animée entre Angelo, Shura et Aldébaran à propos du foot. Le Japonais fréquentait un peu plus ses congénères. Il évitait cependant d'être seul avec Hyôga et même seul avec les bronzes. Les chevaliers qu'il fréquentait le plus étaient Mü et Angelo. Il y avait bien Aphrodite mais ses sous-entendus parfois graveleux le mettaient mal à l'aise. Shun s'était mis à méditer avec Shaka mais toujours accompagné de Mü. Il avait peur que la Vierge découvre ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui. Ces séances étaient d'autant plus compliquées lorsque Camus se joignait à eux. Il avait toujours peur que le Verseau le transforme en bloc de glace s'il découvrait ce qu'il avait failli faire à son élève. Comme il savait que les trois hommes étaient de bons amis, le Japonais les laissait parfois méditer seuls.<p>

Tous les chevaliers discutaient par petits groupes quand Hyôga arriva, totalement essoufflé et illuminé d'un sourire radieux. « J'ai une grande nouvelle, s'écria-t-il ». Tout le monde se retourna vers le Cygne. « Je vais me marier ». Le silence accueillit cette nouvelle. « J'ai demandé à Irina de m'épouser et elle a accepté. On se marie dans six mois. On a décidé de faire la cérémonie au Sanctuaire ». Le premier à réagir aux paroles du Russe fut Seiya qui se jeta sur son ami vite suivi par les autres bronzes. Chaque chevalier félicita le Cygne pour la bonne nouvelle. Shun restait en retrait et attendit le dernier moment pour descendre les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Hyôga. « Je suis content pour toi, murmura le Japonais, essayant de cacher la tristesse qui l'envahissait.

_ Moi aussi, je suis content, répondit le Cygne en le serrant dans ses bras ». Andromède répondit au Russe en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Et c'est au prix d'un insurmontable effort que le plus jeune réussit à contenir ses larmes tout en resserrant le blond contre lui. Hyôga desserra leur étreinte et sourit à Shun. « On devrait commencer à remonter vers le palais.

_ Oui, répondit doucement le Japonais », Les deux hommes qui marchaient côte à côte furent rapidement séparés par les autres chevaliers qui venaient discuter avec Hyôga. Shun voyait le Russe s'éloigner de lui tout comme il s'éloignait de sa vie pour en sortir petit à petit. En passant près d'Andromède, Mü lui pressa l'épaule en signe de compréhension. Shun sourit devant cette marque d'affection.

* * *

><p>Shun était accoudé à un des balcons en train de regarder les étoiles. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. L'atmosphère était étouffante à l'intérieur. Le principal sujet de discussion était le mariage prochain de Hyôga et il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire bonne figure. « Tu t'es bien caché, dis-moi ». Le Japonais se retourna. Le Cygne se tenait derrière lui, toujours armé de son sourire. « J'avais besoin d'air.<p>

_ Ça va, demanda le Russe en s'approchant d'Andromède.

_ Oui.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

_ C'est juste que...

_ On se case tous et toi tu as l'impression de rester sur le côté.

_ En quelque sorte.

_ Tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un, le rassura le Russe en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

_ On verra. J'aurais aimé que Ikki soit là.

_ Il te manque ». Shun acquiesça. « Tu n'es pas le seul continua le blond ». Andromède comprit l'allusion à Shina même s'il savait que la jeune femme avait plus de nouvelles de son frère que lui. « On devrait lui téléphoner demain. J'ai très envie de lui annoncer la nouvelle en personne.

_ D'accord ». Hyôga fit un magnifique sourire à Shun qui lui répondit timidement. « Shun, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

_ Oui.

_ Tous les chevaliers sont en train de parler du mariage et ils ont cent cinquante milliards d'idées. Mais j'aimerais que tu supervises les choses, je serais plus tranquille. Ça évitera que cela tourne en bordel organisé.

_OK.

_ Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais te demander. J'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin. Avec Camus. D'accord ?

_ D'accord, souffla Shun ». Le Russe fut tellement heureux qu'il prit Andromède dans ses bras. Le Japonais le serra contre lui, s'enivrant de son odeur. Il n'était jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'il était dans les bras du Cygne. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, toutes les larmes qu'il retenait jusqu'alors se mirent à couler. « Shun, ça va ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

_ Tu vas me manquer. Je sais que tu ne vas pas t'installer au Sanctuaire avec Irina.

_ Tu pourrais retourner au Japon. On pourrait se voir beaucoup plus.

_ Le Sanctuaire est le seul endroit où je me sens à peu près bien avec l'île d'Andromède.

_ De toute façon, ça ne changera pas de maintenant. Je partagerai mon temps entre ici, le Japon et l'Isba.

_ Ça ne sera pas la même chose. Ta maison est ici maintenant. Après, elle sera là-bas.

_ Alors, tu devras faire plus de voyages au Japon.

_ Hyôga, est-ce que tu vas emmener Irina en Sibérie ?

_ Oui, au moins une fois je pense. J'ai envie de lui montrer mon pays.

_ Au moins elle verra les aurores boréales. Tu te souviens, tu m'avais promis.

_ Je sais. Je vais certainement aller en Sibérie avant le mariage, tu pourrais venir avec moi.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu m'emmènes en Russie juste parce que je viens de te rappeler ta promesse, s'emporta Shun en relevant la tête vers Hyôga.

_ Je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite à l'orphelinat. Mais il y a eu toutes ces guerres. Et puis tu étais tellement distant ces derniers mois.

_ Je sais. J'avais beaucoup de choses à remettre en ordre, murmura Shun en se blottissant à nouveau contre l'épaule du Cygne. Il faudrait que tu viennes sur l'île d'Andromède.

_ Shun, je suis déjà venu.

_ Oui mais c'était différent.

_ Shun, si je suis venu, c'est parce que je le voulais. Et si je suis resté, c'est parce que j'en avais envie ». Shun sentit les larmes revenir à l'évocation de ce souvenir. C'était après la guerre contre Zeus. Shun venait juste d'assimiler ce qui s'était passé et le fait qu'il soit le réceptacle humain de Hadès. Il s'était réfugié dans une petite cabane sur l'île d'Andromède. Il n'en sortait que pour s'entraîner avec son maître ou pour contempler la mer. Et surtout, Shun ne parlait presque plus. Tout le monde avait essayé de le sortir de sa léthargie, même Ikki était venu mais il l'avait envoyé paître. Et un jour qu'il était sur les rochers, battu par les vagues, Hyôga est arrivé. Il s'est installé juste à côté de lui. « Bonjour Shun.

_ …

_ Paraît que tu ne veux pas rentrer.

_ ...

_ En tout cas, je suis content de pouvoir voir l'île d'Andromède.

_ …

_ Et c'est là que tu as subi l'épreuve du sacrifice, demanda le Cygne en désignant deux rochers.

_ ... ». Le Russe s'agenouilla devant Shun et l'obligea à le regarder. « Shun, j'aimerais que tu rentres. Je sais que tu n'es pas bien mais au moins au Japon on sera là pour t'aider.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir.

_ Je sais mais je voulais venir. Tu me manques Shun. Ta présence me manque au manoir. Nos soirées aussi. Ça me manque de ne plus admirer les étoiles avec toi. Ça me manque de ne plus te faire la traduction de mes livres russes pendant que je les lis.

_ Hyôga, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir rentrer tout de suite.

_ Tu m'as tellement parlé de l'île d'Andromède que j'ai envie de voir comment tu vis ici ». Shun n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une vague plus forte que les autres arrosa Hyôga, le faisant sourire à pleines dents. « Je veux bien que tu restes, répondit Shun en souriant ». Le Russe le prit dans ses bras de bonheur.

Andromède resserra le Cygne à ce souvenir. Les deux hommes avaient passé deux excellentes semaines sur l'île. Ensuite, ils étaient rentrés au Japon. Et puis... Shun sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. « Ah vous voilà ! ». Les deux chevaliers se retournèrent. « Je suis pas fâché de vous trouver, continua Angelo. Tout le monde vous attend. Le dessert arrive.

_ On vient, assura Hyôga ». Le cancer s'éloigna. « Il faut qu'on y retourne, murmura le blond.

_ Pars devant, j'arrive.

_ Ça va aller ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ». Le Russe laissa Shun sur le balcon. Celui-ci essuya les traces de ses larmes. Petit à petit, il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Apparemment, Mü avait raison. Hyôga ne lui en voulait pas. Le Japonais décida de ne pas parler au Cygne des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Mieux valait de le garder comme ami, même si ça lui faisait mal, que de perdre définitivement le blond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis un monstre**

**Disclaimers** : Toujours pas à moi et vu mon salaire c'est pas pour maintenant.

**Résumé :** Lors du dernier affrontement avec Hadès, Shun a failli commettre l'irréparable. Et cet épisode ne cesse de le hanter. S'en remettra-t-il ?

**Couple** : ShunxHyôga

**Rating** : M

**Note de l'auteur** : J'avais promis ce chapitre au printemps et on est... en automne ! Oups ! Vraiment désolée mais j'ai changé de taf et déménager entre temps. J'ai aussi eu un petit manque de motivation. Merci pour les reviews. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Et encore désolée.

* * *

><p>Shun lisait dans les jardins du palais. Tout le monde vaquait à différentes occupations. Hyôga s'entraînait avec Camus, Mü s'occupait de Kiki, les filles étaient<p>

parties faire du shopping. Irina était au Sanctuaire pour deux semaines et commençait les préparatifs du mariage. En tant que superviseur, Shun se retrouvait

souvent avec le jeune couple, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il supportait de moins en moins de les voir s'embrasser ou se tenir la main.

On se laissa tomber à côté de lui. « Ah, Camus m'a tué.

_ L'entraînement a été dur ?

_ J'ai le dos en compote.

_ Mü a une huile de massage plutôt efficace. Tu devrais t'en mettre.

_ Pour le dos, je risque d'avoir besoin d'aide. Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main ? ». Shun leva la tête de son livre. Avait-il bien entendu ? Hyôga lui proposait de lui masser le dos. « Àmoins que tu ne sois occupé, continua le Russe.

_ Non, non, bredouilla Andromède.

_ Je vais prendre ma douche et je t'attends.

_ D'accord ». Le cygne se leva et fila vers le palais.

* * *

><p>Shun frappa à la porte et entra directement. Hyôga regardait par la fenêtre, les cheveux encore humides. Il se retourna quand il entendit son ami entrer. « Ça<p>

ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

_ Non, non ». Hyôga s'avança sur le lit et s'allongea sur le ventre. « Camus a été rude ? Demanda Andromède.

_ Il a dû s'engueuler avec Milo pour être d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Mais ça passera ».

Shun s'assit haut sur les jambes de Hyôga. Il prit l'huile relaxante et s'en enduit les mains, avant d'en verser quelques gouttes sur le dos du cygne. Il reposa la bouteille et commença le massage. Le Russe frémit quand il sentit les mains du Japonais. Celles-ci glissèrent le long de son corps, dénouant petit à petit ses muscles. Andromède essayait de rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait mais Hyôga ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Le cygne soupirait de bien-être au fur et à mesure qu'il se détendait. Ce qui, ajouté au fait que Shun faisait courir ses mains sur la peau bronzée du Russe et qu'il frottait son entrejambe contre le bassin de son ami, rendait le Japonais passablement déconcentré. Shun essayait de faire abstraction de la tension qui naissait au niveau de son bas-ventre. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile et il avait peur que Hyôga s'en rende compte. Andromède fixait ses mains pour ne pas penser à l'autre partie de son corps qui réagissait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Hyôga se laissait aller, sombrant dans une demi-inconscience. Les mains de Shun soulageaient ses muscles endoloris. Le Cygne se demandait comment le Japonais pouvait posséder autant de douceur avec la vie qu'il avait eue. C'en était presque érotique. Le Russe cessa de réfléchir et glissa dans le sommeil peu a peu porté par les effleurements de Shun. S'il s'endormait, il savait qu'Andromède s'en irait sans bruits et le laisserait se reposer. Malgré les brumes de sommeil, Hyôga sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa peau. On était en train de l'embrasser. Finalement, il s'était peut-être endormi sans s'en apercevoir. Irina était rentrée et était en train de le réveiller de la plus douce des façons. Mais c'était étrange, il ne sentait pas le présence de la jeune femme dans la chambre. Le Cygne se mit a chercher avec son cosmos mais il n'y avait que Shun et si seul son ami était la, ça voulait dire que... Le Russe se redressa d'un bond, envoyant Andromède au bas du lit. Celui-ci était écarlate et bégaya : « Hyôga, je suis désolé, je..., je... ».Le Japonais se leva aussi vite qu'il put et s'enfuit en courant. Hyôga n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que Shun avait déjà disparu.

* * *

><p>Shun courait à perdre haleine. Il descendait les escaliers et traversait les bâtiments le plus vite possible. Ce n'est qu'entre le quatrième et le troisième temple<p>

qu'il s'arrêta, ayant percuté quelqu'un de plein fouet. « Shun, ça va ? ». Andromède leva les yeux vers sont interlocuteur. Et quand il vit de qui il s'agissait, il se

mit à pleurer de plus belle. Le chevalier prit le Japonais dans ses bras et le porta dans son temple.

* * *

><p>« Vous avez l'air vraiment mignon tous les deux, murmura Mü en observant Angelo et Shun dans le même lit ». Le Cancer avait avait emmené le Japonais dans<p>

son temple et avait contacté son amant, lui demandant de venir le plus vite possible. « Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je remontais à mon temple quand il m'est rentré dedans. Il pleurait et quand il m'a vu, il s'est mis à pleurer de plus belle.

_ Tu lui rappelles son frère, c'est pour ça. Je te fais un café. Tu me raconteras les détails.

_ Si j'arrive à sortir du lit, il veut pas me lâcher ». Mü sourit à l'Italien et sortit de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Cancer rejoignit son amant dans la cuisine. « Tu as perdu ton tee-shirt en route ? Demanda le Tibétain.

_ J'ai été obligé de le laisser à Shun.

_ Je vais finir par être jaloux. Surtout que tu l'aimes bien. C'est à se demander si tu ne cherches pas quelqu'un de plus jeune ». Mü eut à peine le temps de

poser ce qu'il avait dans les mains qu'il se retrouva assis assez violemment sur le plan face à un Angelo très en colère. « Je plaisantais, plaida le Tibétain.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de rire Mü. Là, j'ai plutôt envie de me faire un poulet rôti ». Le bélier se dit que si Ikki devait apparaître à l'instant, l'Italien l'enverrait

directement dans la bouche des Enfers. « Angelo, te mettre en colère ne servira à rien.

_ Je sais. Mais ça m'énerve. Tu peux me dire à quoi elle sert la dinde fumée, si elle est même pas capable de s'occuper de son frère ? Et les autres ! Le

canasson ailé et l'anguille des cascades ! Et ça se dit ses amis ! Et ne parlons même pas du canard laqué ! Il a dû se faire geler les paupières en Sibérie pour

être aussi aveugle ! ». Mü sourit. Il aimait le côté dur au cœur tendre de son Italien. Ça le faisait fondre. « Et tu crois que t'énerver comme ça, ça va changer les

choses ?

_ Non ! Non, je sais que ça ne changera rien. Mais ça me fait du bien de gueuler. À moins que tu préfères que j'aille leur péter une dent.

_ Angelo, gronda gentiment Mü. Ne te montre pas plus méchant que tu ne l'es, murmura le Tibétain en caressant le visage de son amant ». Le Cancer soupira. « Tu pourrais peut-être parler à Camus.

_ On peut peut-être attendre que Shun nous explique avant de faire quelque chose.

_ D'accord.

_ Tu m'aides à descendre ». Angelo souleva son amant et le reposa par terre. « Ça va ?

_ J'ai cru que tu allais me casser le coccyx.

_ Ça aurait été dommage, répondit Angelo avec un sourire entendu ». Il prit Mü dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant ». L'Italien prolongea jusqu'à la gorge du Bélier. « Mon cœur, Kiki ne va pas tarder à rentrer et Shun est juste à côté. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait envie de nous voir nous câliner quand il se réveillera ». Angelo serra Mü contre lui. « Je suis désolé, c'est la pression qui redescend ».Le Tibétain lui sourit. « On se le boit ce café ? ».

* * *

><p>« Mmh mmh ». Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Shun. « Ça va ? Demanda le bélier en souriant.<p>

_ Oui. Euh... ». Andromède tenait le tee-shirt d'Angelo dans sa main. « Je crois que c'est à toi, lui dit-il en lui tendant le morceau de tissus.

_ Merci.

_ Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? Proposa Mü.

_ Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

_ Mais non. Ton couvert est déjà installé de toute façon ». Le Japonais s'assit à la place qui lui avait été attribuée et Mü eut la bonne idée d'orienter la conversation sur la journée de Kiki.

* * *

><p>Angelo revenait d'avoir couché Kiki. Shun et Mü était assis devant une tisane. Le Cancer s'assit à côté de son amant et se servit lui aussi du breuvage. Andromède, malgré un calme apparent, ne cessait de tapoter nerveusement sa tasse. « Shun, dit doucement Mü, si tu nous disait ce qui ne va pas.<p>

_ Je dois partie. Je ne peux pas rester au Sanctuaire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je... Je... J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible.

_ Ça a à voir avec Hyôga ? ». Le Japonais hocha la tête. « Il... Il a eu un entraînement difficile avec Camus. Et... et il m'a demandé de lui masser le dos. Ce que j'ai fait... Et... Il m'a surpris en train de l'embrasser. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfui. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je n'arriverai plus à le regarder en face. Je dois partir tout de suite ». Le bélier le retint par le bras. « Pourquoi tu n'attends pas demain matin ? Ça sera plus facile pour trouver un avion.

_ Euh... je...

_ Tu peux dormir ici, proposa Angelo ». Devant la sollicitude de ses amis, Shun finit par accepter.

* * *

><p>Mü était allongé sur le dos, torse nu, et Angelo lui caressait doucement le ventre. Même quand il ne faisait pas l'amour, l'Italien aimait câliner le Bélier avant de s'endormir. « Tu te fais du souci pour Shun, remarqua le Cancer.<p>

_ Je sais que tu t'en fais aussi. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste au Sanctuaire pour pouvoir l'aider.

_ Si tu veux, on peut l'attacher avec sa chaîne et le forcer à parler à Hyôga.

_ Ça ne marchera pas.

_ Faudra bien qu'ils finissent par se parler.

_ Je sais. Mais ne sachant pas ce que ressent exactement Hyôga, c'est difficile de savoir quoi faire.

_ Parler à Camus. Il connaît son disciple.

_ Je ne sais pas s'il pourrait nous aider. Mais on a un autre problème à régler.

_ Lequel ?

_ Ikki doit arriver au Sanctuaire dans trois jours. Comment on va lui expliquer que son frère n'est pas là ?

_ Peut-être en lui faisant comprendre qu'il serait temps qu'il s'en occupe ». Mü soupira. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je suis inquiet. J'ai peur de le retrouver au-dessus de la falaise et de ne pas arriver à temps pour l'empêcher de sauter.

_ Tu as bien réussi à me sauver, pourquoi pas lui ?

_ Je ne suis pas la bonne personne.

_ Pour le moment, il dort dans mon temple. Après, il va aller sur l'île d'Andromède. On verra ça à son retour.

_ Oui, tu as raison, admit le Tibétain ». Angelo fixa son amant : « Est-ce qu'on peut dormir ou tu as l'intention de réfléchir toute la nuit ? ». Mü sourit. « Bonne nuit mon ange, murmura-t-il en embrassant le cancer.

_ Bonne nuit ».

* * *

><p>Ikki descendit de l'avion et fut accueilli par Seiya et Hyôga. Il savait que Shiryû était en Chine mais... « Où est Shun ? Demanda-t-il à ses amis après les avoir salués.<p>

_ Sur l'île d'Andromède, répondit Seiya.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Une affaire urgent apparemment. Il est parti précipitamment, expliqua Hyôga ». Le phénix ne dit rien mais fut affecté que son frère l'abandonne pour l'île d'Andromède.

Ikki venait de prendre le thé avec Shaka et ils avaient été rejoints par Mü et Camus. Le Japonais se leva et prit congé de son hôte. « Merci beaucoup Shaka, c'était très agréable.

_ Tu descends, demanda Mü.

_ Oui.

_ Je t'accompagne ». Le Bélier et le Phénix sortirent du temple ensemble.

« Ikki, tu vas aller vois Shun sur l'île d'Andromède ?

_ Je ne pense pas.

_ Tu devrais. Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

_ La dernière fois que je suis allé le voir, il m'a gentiment demandé de dégager.

_ Ikki, dit le Bélier en l'attrapant par le bras, ce n'est pas une faveur que je te demande. Ton frère va vraiment très mal et il a besoin de toi. Il ne s'est pas remis de ce qui s'est passé avec Hadès et il a besoin d'en parler avec toi.

_ Je vais y réfléchir.

_ Ikki... ». Devant l'insistance du Tibétain, le Japonais préféra prendre la fuite et se précipita dans les escaliers.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'aies convaincu ». Mü se retourna. Camus se tenait derrière lui. « Je sais. Mais il faut pourtant qu'il aille voir son frère.

_ Shun est parti à cause de Hyôga ? ». Mais la question de Camus ressemblait plus à une affirmation. « Oui. Est-ce que Hyôga t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Non. Juste quand je lui ai dit que Shun était parti, il a fait une drôle de tête. Et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait. Il m'a juste dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir quoi exactement.

_ Et il t'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé quand il était prisonnier de Hadès ?

_ Non. Il refuse d'en parler ». Mü soupira. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

_ Mü aimerait que Shun et Hyôga ouvrent les yeux sur leurs sentiments ». Shaka descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de ses amis. « Tu sais que venant de toi cette réplique est assez comique.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ta relation avec Angelo soit une bonne chose. Tu commences à avoir le même humour que lui, remarqua Camus.

_ C'est possible que tu éclaires nos lanternes sur la situation, demanda Shaka.

_ De ce que je sais, Shun s'est aperçu lors de la dernière guerre contre Hadès qu'il était amoureux de Hyôga. Et le dieu a essayé d'utiliser ce sentiment contre lui. Depuis, il se sent extrêmement coupable.

_ Et pour Hyôga ?

_ Je sais que Shun a une place particulière pour lui, répondit Camus à l'Indien. Après, je ne pense pas qu'il se soit réellement rendu compte de la nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Andromède.

_ Et pour ce qui s'est passé avec Hadès, interrogea Mü.

_ C'est impossible à savoir. Il se ferme dès qu'on aborde le sujet.

_ Bon, il faut d'abord qu'on règle le problème avec Ikki. Pour Hyôga, on verra plus tard. Il faut qu'on arrive à convaincre Ikki d'aller voir son frère, continua le Tibétain.

_ Ça va être difficile, il est plus têtu qu'une mule, remarqua le Verseau.

_ Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'il souffrait aussi de cette situation, suggéra la Vierge.

_ En même temps, c'est difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais lui parler, demanda Mü à Shaka. Il t'écoutera certainement plus que moi.

_ Je vais essayer mais je ne te garantis rien".

* * *

><p>Shaka se dirigeait tranquillement vers la petite cabane en bois. Il hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Ikki pouvait être une vrai tête de mule quand il le voulait. Mais si l'Indien utilisait la manière forte, le Phénix pouvait se braquer. Arrivé en vue de la maison, le chevalier de la Vierge se dit qu'il essaierait d'être conciliant. Et si ça ne marchait, il enlèverait un ou deux sens à cette tête de cochon de Japonais pour lui faire changer d'avis.<p>

« Bonjour Shaka, cria Shina en ouvrant la porte.

_ Bonjour.

_ Je suppose que tu viens voir Ikki.

_ Oui.

_ Bon, je vous laisse alors ». La femme chevalier s'éloigna, laissant le soin à Shaka d'entrer dans sa maison. « Bonjour Ikki.

_ Je suppose que Mü t'envoie.

_ Oui.

_ Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert. Je n'irai pas. Shun m'a gentiment fait comprendre que je n'était pas le bienvenu sur l'île d'Andromède.

_ Et donc, tu ne vas rien faire.

_ Non. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller seul ». Le Phénix tourna le dos à l'Indien et commença à s'éloigner. Shaka attrapa le Japonais par le bras. « Ikki, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux ». La Vierge savait qu'il déstabiliserait son vis-à-vis en ouvrant les yeux, pas parce qu'ils étaient magnifiques , mais parce qu'il les gardait si souvent fermés que ça perturbait les gens de les voir. « Tu as l'intention de laisser ton orgueil gâcher ta relation avec ton frère ? Tu penses que je serais venu si ce n'était pas grave ? Shun va vraiment mal.

_Il n'a qu'à demander à ses autres frères.

_ Nous sommes ses frères d'armes. Tu es son frère de sang. C'est une chance incroyable. Tu crois que c'est lorsque Mü l'aura trouvé au pied de la falaise qu'il faudra pleurer ». Ikki fixa Shaka. Celui-ci était vraiment grave. Même dans les pires moments Shun n'avait jamais baissé les bras.

* * *

><p>Mü soupira. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Angelo.<p>

_ Shaka vient de m'envoyer un message télépathique. Il a réussi à convaincre Ikki.

_ Tant mieux. Ça fait un problème de régler.

_ Mmh. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui m'inquiète ?

_ Shaka et Camus ont aussi remarqué l'état de Shun.

_ On a pris l'habitude de méditer ensemble. C'est normal. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient vraiment conscience de la gravité des choses.

_ Mü, tu es télépathe et empathe. C'est normal que tu ressentes plus les choses.

_ Je sais. Mais c'est la première fois que je ressens un cosmos aussi perturbé. Même Saga à sa grande époque était plus calme.

_ Mü, laisse Ikki régler le problème avec son frère. On s'inquiétera quand Shun reviendra, OK ?

_ D'accord ».

* * *

><p>Ikki frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il frappa à nouveau. Il aurait pu entrer directement mais la seule fois où il avait fait ça, Shun l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Toujours aucune réponse. Le phénix fit une troisième tentative, se disant que si personne ne lui répondait, il entrerait quand même. Il en était à ces réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. « Quoi ! hurla une furie verte.<p>

_ Bonjour Shun, répondit calmement l'aîné des deux frères.

_ Oh Ikki. Tu n'es pas au Sanctuaire ?

_ Comme tu le vois, je suis ici.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis venu te voir. Il paraît que tu as quitté le Sanctuaire précipitamment.

_ J'avais une affaire urgente à régler ici.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a sous-entendu.

_ Tu es venu ici parce que Mü te l'a suggéré. Tu ne serais jamais venu par toi-même.

_ Shun, s'il y a des choses dont tu veux parler, tu sais très bien que tu peux m'appeler ». BOUM ! Le coup partit tout seul. Ikki avait reculé sous l'impact et se tenait la mâchoire. Shun venait de lui administrer un magistral coup de poing. « Parler ! Dis-moi comment je peux parler avec toi! Tu n'es jamais là ! Même quand tu es là, tu n'es jamais là ! Tu n'es qu'un fantôme Ikki ! Je suis un fantôme pour toi !

_ Shun. Calme-toi, dis Ikki en tendant la main vers son frère.

_ NON ! hurla Shun ». En même temps qu'il fit un geste pour esquiver la main de son frère, il fit un magnifique trou dans le mur. Sous l'effet de la colère, Andromède étendait son cosmos et son frère se disait qu'il avait intérêt à le calmer s'il ne voulait pas qu'il provoque une tempête nébulaire. « J'en ai marre, continua Shun. J'en ai marre que tu me traites comme un gamin ! Je te déteste ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! ». Tout en hurlant cela, Shun s'était jeté sur son frère et le frappait, continuant à transformer la cabane en gruyère.

Ikki saisit les poignets d'Andromède et immobilisa les poings de son frère sur sa poitrine. Mais le plus jeune continuait à se tortiller, donnant des coups de pieds à son aîné. « Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je me déteste ! Je me déteste ! ». Shun s'arrêta, épuisé, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Je me déteste.

_ Chh... ». Ikki serra son frère contre lui et le porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea. « Je..., balbutia Shun.

_ Chh... ». Le phénix prit Andromède dans ses bras et le berça comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Le plus jeune se blottit contre son aîné et se remplit les poumons de son odeur rassurante avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Shun se réveilla hagard. Ikki avait allumé un feu et colmaté les trous que la colère d'Andromède avait faits. « Tu es réveillé, demanda le phénix en se tournant vers son frère.<p>

_ Oui ». Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le torse couvert de bleus de son aîné. Ikki posa un plateau sur les genoux de Shun. « C'est Mü qui t'a donné ça.

_ La tisane oui. Les pâtisseries, c'est moi qui les ai apportées. Je sais que tu les aimes ». Le phénix remit son tee-shirt et s'installa en face de son frère. « Ikki, je suis désolé. Je...

_ Shun, on en parlera demain. Pour le moment, tu dois manger et te reposer, d'accord ?

_ D'accord ». Les deux hommes se mirent à manger en silence.

* * *

><p>Ikki regardait son frère dormir, blotti dans ses bras. Il se disait qu'il avait dû rater certaines choses. Il avait décidé de s'éloigner de Shun parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas aidé Shun à aller mieux. Et même les autres bronzes ne voyaient rien. Le phénix se doutait que la possession d'Andromède par Hadès n'était pas étrangère à son état. Il y avait beaucoup de zones d'ombres sur cette épisode et son frère ne semblait pas prêt à en parler. Ikki soupira. Il fallait espérer que demain il arrive à lui tirer les vers du nez.<p>

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes profitaient de la douceur du soir pour se promener le long de la mer. Shun habituellement si bavard avec son frère, était resté silencieux. Ikki avait décidé d'attendre que son frère parle le premier. Andromède s'assit sur le sable, faisant face aux vagues. Le phénix s'installa à côté de lui et fixa l'étendue d'eau.<p>

« Je suis content que tu sois là, lâcha finalement le plus jeune au bout d'un long moment.

_ Moi aussi je suis content d'être ici.

_ Je suis désolé. Pour hier soir. Et pour l'autre fois ». Ikki leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. « L'autre fois ?

_ Oui, quand tu es venu après la guerre contre Zeus et que je t'ai dit de partir.

_ C'est vrai ». Comment le phénix aurait-il pu l'oublier ? À l'exception de la veille, il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi en colère. « Je t'en ai tellement voulu. Je comprends que tu veuilles vivre ta vie. Mais je ne supporte pas que tu te contentes juste de venir dans les pires moments, comme si tu voulais te donner bonne conscience. J'ai besoin de toi Ikki ! Tu es mon frère ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de moi parce que c'est ton devoir, je veux que tu le fasses parce que tu m'aimes. Ikki, pourquoi tu ne viens presque jamais au Sanctuaire ? ». Shina lui avait souvent poser la question. « Je suis un solitaire Shun. J'ai du mal à vivre en communauté. Et puis, je ne veux pas être un boulet pour toi.

_ C'est plutôt moi qui ai l'impression d'être un boulet ! J'ai l'impression d'être un fardeau. D'être une charge pour toi, que tu t'occupes de moi parce que je n'en suis pas capable et... je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles pour ça.

_ Mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu de m'être occupé de toi. Je suis fier d'être ton frère ». Disant cela, Ikki caressa la joue de son cadet. Finalement, sa relation avec Shina avait rendu le phénix plus tendre. Andromède se mit soudain à pleurer. « Je t'en ai tellement voulu. J'avais l'impression que... que tu m'abandonnais. C'est pour ça... c'est pour ça... ». Shun hésita. « C'est pour ça ? Demanda Ikki.

_ C'est pour ça que Hadès m'a obligé à te torturer. Il utilisait ma colère contre toi. Et je m'en veux, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait mal.

_ Shun, tu étais sous l'emprise de Hadès. Et puis, tu as été plus fort que lui puisqu'à chaque fois tu as arrêté les séances ». Le phénix s'était rapproché de son frère et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il sentait qu'il avait atteint le fond du problème. « Ikki, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Hadès avait capturé Hyôga et pas June ?

_ Peut-être parce que Hyôga est ton meilleur ami ». Andromède secoua la tête. « Il a découvert...J'ai découvert... Je suis amoureux de Hyôga ». Ikki ne haussa même pas un sourcil devant cette découverte. C'est comme si on lui annonçait une évidence. « Et pendant qu'il était prisonnier , Hadès a failli... il a failli... J'ai failli... le...le...J'ai failli le violer. Et... et... pendant qu'on était au Sanctuaire, il a eu un entraînement un peu rude avec Camus et il m'a demandé... il m'a demandé de lui masser le dos. Et je me suis laissé aller. Je l'ai embrassé... sur tout le dos...J'avais tellement envie de lui et …

_ C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui ? ». Shun acquiesça. « Shun, il faut que tu parles à Hyôga, que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens. Ce qui s'est passé avec Hadès n'est pas de ta faute.

_ J'ai tellement honte. Je me sens tellement coupable ». Ikki resserra son frère contre lui. « Tu restes ici longtemps ? Demanda Andromède.

_ Une semaine.

_ Une semaine, c'est déjà ça, répondit le plus jeune en souriant ». Il se blottit dans les bras de son frère et fixa l'océan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis un monstre**

**Disclaimers** : Toujours pas à moi et vu mon salaire c'est pas pour maintenant.

**Résumé :** Lors du dernier affrontement avec Hadès, Shun a failli commettre l'irréparable. Et cet épisode ne cesse de le hanter. S'en remettra-t-il ?

**Couple** : ShunxHyôga

**Rating** : M

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici la suite et la fin de cette fic. J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant. Merci pour toutes les reviews et à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire. Un grand merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont mis une de mes histoires dans leurs favoris. Ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**À**** Manganiark** : Je suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à ta review mais tu as raison, ma phrase est mal construite, il va falloir que je remédie à ça.

* * *

><p>Shun se mit sous le jet de la douche en soupirant. Il avait fini son entraînement et délassait ses muscles endoloris. Il avait attendu que tout le monde soit parti pour entrer dans les vestiaires. Il était rentré de l'île d'Andromède deux semaines auparavant et rien n'avait changé. Hyôga n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il s'était passé et il se sentait toujours aussi coupable. Shun soupira à nouveau. La froideur de Hyôga l'exaspérait. Il aurait aimé que le Russe explose. Cela lui aurait permis de mettre les choses au clair. Mais non, le Cygne restait silencieux, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Salut ». Le Japonais se figea. Il était sûr que le blond était reparti dans le temple de Verseau. « Salut, souffla Shun ». Celui-ci essaya de se concentrer sur la faïence pour oublier que son fantasme se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.<p>

Hyôga observait Shun pendant qu'il nettoyait les derniers vestiges de son entraînement. Le Japonais avait toujours eu une silhouette parfaite. Le blond se souvint du massage d'Andromède et un frisson le parcourut. Shun laissait glisser l'eau sur sa peau. Il aurait pu partir depuis longtemps mais il avait peur de faire une bêtise s'il voyait Hyôga. Il préférait donc rester sous la douche, tournant le dos au blond. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par deux bras puissants qui entourèrent sa taille. « Tu rêves, demanda le Russe.

_ Non ». Hyôga sourit et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule du Japonais. « Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup regretté que tu n'aies pas terminé ton massage l'autre fois, c'était très agréable ». Shun resta abasourdi. Le Cygne l'embrassa dans le cou. « Et j'ai très envie de reprendre là où on s'était arrêté ». Le Japonais ne dit rien et se contenta de gémir.

Hyôga parcourait le corps de Shun de ses lèvres et de ses mains et Andromède le laissait faire, submergé par ce qu'il ressentait. Le Japonais se crispa quand le blond le fit sien, mais la douleur disparut rapidement. Shun resserrait inutilement ses doigts sur le carrelage. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses cris et ses gémissements. Les deux hommes sentirent le plaisir les envahir jusqu'à les submerger totalement. Hyôga retomba lourdement sur le Japonais, le serrant dans ses bras. Aucune parole n'avait été prononcée mais les deux hommes n'en ressentaient pas le besoin.

* * *

><p>Shun était allongé dans son lit, fixant désespérément le plafond. Après avoir fait l'amour dans les vestiaires avec Hyôga, chacun était reparti de son côté et avait continué comme si de rien n'était. Andromède était troublé. Il pensait que Hyôga le voyait juste comme un ami. Et ce qu'il s'était passé prouvait le contraire. Tout à ses réflexions, le Japonais ne vit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.<p>

« Tu rêves encore ! ». Shun écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Cygne à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. « Hyôga, mais qu'est-ce que tu.. ». Le Japonais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le Russe venait de capturer ses lèvres. « Tu me manquais, répondis le blond en laissant glisser ses mains sur le corps d'Andromède ». Shun se contenta de gémir pendant que Hyôga lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille.

* * *

><p>« Tu pars déjà, demanda Shun, totalement ensommeillé, à Hyôga en train de remettre son pantalon.<p>

_ Oui. Je préfère éviter qu'il y ait des bruits qui courent ». Andromède observait le Cygne, éclairé par la lumière du levant. Sa peau était recouverte de suçons et autres griffures. La nuit avait été plutôt agitée. « Et puis, continua le Russe, je dois faire un peu de ménage. Irina arrive ce soir ». Irina ! Shun l'avait totalement oubliée. Il se demandait comment Hyôga allait justifier toutes ces marques1. « À plus tard, murmura le Russe en l'embrassant ». Le Japonais regarda le blond passer la porte et se pinça très fort pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais apparemment, c'était bien vrai. Il avait passé la nuit avec Hyôga.

* * *

><p>Shun défaisait son sac tout en réfléchissant. Cela faisait un mois qu'il couchait régulièrement avec Hyôga. Pour ainsi dire, ils passaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble quand ils étaient tous les deux au Sanctuaire. Mais le Japonais ne savait pas ce que le blond ressentait pour lui. Le mariage avec Irina n'avait pas été annulé. Et jamais Hyôga n'avait exprimé le moindre sentiment à son égard. En même temps, Andromède n'avait jamais eu le courage de demander au Russe s'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. En fait, Shun avait peur. Peur que Hyôga ne ressente pas ce qu'il ressentait. Alors, il préférait faire l'autruche. « Tu rêves, murmura le Cygne en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu as fini de défaire tes bagages ?<p>

_ Oui.

_ Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter.

_ Hyôga, ce n'est que l'Isba. Je ne vais pas me perdre ici.

_ Et alors ? Un bon hôte se doit de faire visiter sa maison à ses invités ». Shun sourit. Hyôga était en mission pour trois semaines en Sibérie et il avait réussi à emmener le Japonais dans ses valises. Andromède avait décidé de prendre ce voyage comme un cadeau d'adieu. Après le mariage, il s'exilerait sur l'île d'Andromède, ne revenant au Sanctuaire que lorsqu'il y serait obligé.

* * *

><p>Hyôga regardait Shun dormir dans ses bras. Ils étaient rentrés sous une tempête de neige et avait fini romantiquement la soirée au coin du feu. Le Japonais remua dans son sommeil et le Cygne remonta la couverture sur eux. Le feu était en train de mourir dans l'âtre mais le Russe n'avait pas le courage de le ranimer. Andromède dormait, blotti contre lui, son souffle chatouillant le cou du blond. Hyôga soupira. La situation avec Shun devenait compliquée. Il allait se marier avec Irina mais le Japonais était devenu son amant. En même temps, il était difficile de résister à Andromède. Le Russe se pencha vers l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Même s'il était devenu un chevalier puissant, Shun ressemblait toujours au petit garçon de l'orphelinat. Le Cygne caressa doucement la joue du Japonais. Jamais il ne pourrait dire au Japonais qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, qu'il s'en était aperçu dans le temple de la Balance et que s'il s'était mis en couple avec Irina, c'était parce que Shun fréquentait June. En fait, il avait peur. Peur que le Japonais le rejette. Il était persuadé que si andromède couchait avec lui, c'est parce qu'il était toujours marqué par Hadès et que ses coucheries permettaient de calmer les pulsions destructrices du dieu. Hyôga sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La situation, même s'il ne le montrait pas, le faisait souffrir. S'il avait emmené Shun à l'Isba, c'était pour pouvoir partager des moments privilégiés avec le Japonais moments qui resteraient à jamais graver dans son cœur, qu'il chérirait quand il serait marié à Irina et que Shun et lui ne seront que des amis. Hyôga resserra Andromède contre lui, priant pour qu'un miracle arrive et qu'il puisse passer le reste de sa vie avec le Japonais. C'est finalement rongé par ces sombres pensées que le Cygne s'endormit, l'homme de sa vie serré contre son cœur.<p>

* * *

><p>Shun était émerveillé. Il regardait l'aurore boréale des étoiles plein les yeux et un sourire béat scotché sur ses lèvres. Hyôga avait arrêté de fixer le ciel depuis un moment. Il était concentré sur Andromède. Le Japonais avait l'air d'avoir cinq ans. Le Russe avait l'impression d'être à côté du Shun de l'orphelinat. Celui qui détestait la violence et qui était toujours accroché aux basques de son frère, mais aussi celui qui l'avait accepté. Hyôga se rapprocha d'Andromède. Il fit tomber sa capuche et libéra sa longue chevelure verte. Il ne laissa pas le Japonais se remettre de sa surprise et s'empara de ses lèvres, l'allongeant sur les fourrures chaudes qu'ils avaient apportées. Il défit lentement le manteau de son amant et glissa ses mains à l'intérieur, caressant la peau douce de Shun. « Hyôga, attends, je n'ai pas ta résistance au froid et...<p>

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne tombes pas malade ». Le Russe regardait le Japonais d'une manière différente, avec plus de douceur, de tendresse, d'amour ? Andromède secoua la tête. Hyôga ne pouvait pas l'aimer, pas après ce qui s'était passé. Shun était convaincu que si le Russe couchait avec lui, c'était pour éviter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hadès.

Au fur et à mesure que Hyôga le déshabillait, il étendait son cosmos au-dessus d'eux. Shun gémit quand il se sentit entouré par l'aura du Cygne. Celui-ci lui avait promis qu'il le protégerait du froid et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Andromède se sentait succombé. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle de douceur, une bulle où il était protégé, où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Inconsciemment, il déploya son cosmos qui se mêla à celui du Cygne.

Hyôga prenait le temps de redécouvrir le corps de son amant. Il marquait chaque partie du corps de Shun de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Andromède avait le corps en feu, son sang bouillonnait comme de la lave, le désir, naissant au creux de ses reins, irradiait dans chacun de ses muscles. Il se tordit de plaisir quand le Russe le fit prisonnier de ses lèvres, remuant son bassin pour aller à sa rencontre. Cependant, il arrêta le blond avant la délivrance. « Hyôga...je veux... ensemble ». Le Cygne retrouva ses lèvres et le prépara pour la suite. Shun se mordit la lèvre quand le blond vint en lui. Malgré le temps et la préparation, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à Hyôga. Les deux hommes se mirent à bouger ensemble, s'unissant l'un à l'autre, pas seulement par leurs corps mais aussi par leurs cosmos qui fusionnaient ensemble. Quand ils atteignirent le point de non-retour, ils ne purent s'empêcher de crier le nom de l'autre. Ils retombèrent lourdement sur les couvertures, laissant leurs cosmos s'éteindre petit à petit. « C'était merveilleux, murmura Shun haletant ». Il se blottit dans les bras de Hyôga qui le serra contre lui. Lui non plus n'oublierait jamais ce moment. Ils s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, avec les étoiles pour seul témoin.

* * *

><p>Shun regardait le Sanctuaire qui s'étendait à ses pieds. La fête battait son plein à l'intérieur du palais du grand pope. C'était l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Hyôga et chaque chevalier avait tenu à lui préparer quelque chose : « Tu rêves ? ». Le Japonais se retourna : « Non. Je prenais juste un peu l'air. L'atmosphère est un peu étouffante à l'intérieur.<p>

_ Elle est surtout très alcoolisée ». Le Russe se rapprocha d'Andromède et entoura sa taille de son bras. « Hyôga, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

_ Oui.

_ J'aimerais une dernière nuit. Tous les deux.

_ Et où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

_ Sur la plage. C'est un endroit romantique.

_ D'accord ». Le Cygne resserra sa prise sur Andromède qui se blottit dans ses bras. « Hum, hum ». Les deux hommes se retournèrent et aperçurent Angelo. « Je suis désolé, mais Aphro vous attend pour sa surprise.

_ On arrive ». Les deux bronzes se détachèrent et passèrent devant le Cancer qui se garda bien de poser des questions.

* * *

><p>Shun observait le soleil se coucher sur la mer. Il avait fait une ballade autour du Sanctuaire avant d'attendre Hyôga. Il était nerveux. C'était sa dernière nuit avec le Cygne et il avait peur de ne pas réussir à lui cacher ses sentiments. Il était clair qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus qu'amis sinon, pourquoi le Russe épouserait-il Irina ?<p>

Hyôga arriva tranquillement, les derniers rayons du soleil éclairant son corps bronzé. « Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?

_ Non ». Le blond s'installa à côté d' andromède et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Le Japonais se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait préféré que le Cygne lui saute dessus directement au lieu de faire preuve de tendresse. Plonger dans l'ivresse des sens l'aiderait à garder le contrôle sur ses sentiments. Shun sentait le corps chaud de Hyôga contre le sien, sa main caressant la hanche d'Andromède qui respirait à pleins poumons l'odeur de la chevelure blonde. « Ça va ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Tu pleures.

_ C'est rien, c'est le vent, répondit Shun en s'essuyant les yeux ». Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Le Russe se pencha vers lui et essuya ses larmes avec ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Andromède répondit à son baiser avant de faire basculer le Cygne et de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il caressa la joue du blond avant de descendre le long de son torse. Il voulait profiter de cette nuit pour aimer une dernière fois Hyôga. Le Cygne le laissait faire Shun ne prenait pas souvent le dessus sur lui. Il était trop timide pour ça. Mais si c'était ce qu'il voulait, le Russe se donnerait à lui car il savait que le Japonais était la seule personne à laquelle il s'abandonnerait. Andromède avait relevé le tee-shirt de Hyôga et lui caressait les flancs tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Il retira prestement le morceau de tissus qui le gênait et fit courir ses lèvres sur le torse de son amant. Le Russe essaya de retirer le tee-shirt du Japonais mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. Il voulait que le Russe soit entièrement à lui. Il voulait rendre cette nuit inoubliable pour Hyôga. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son cosmos s'était élevé, appelant celui du Cygne. Ainsi, ils étaient enveloppés d'un nuage rosé mais celui-ci n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour que les chevaliers du Sanctuaire ne le remarquent.

Shun avait enfin retiré son tee-shirt et dégrafé leurs pantalons pour leur permettre d'être un peu moins à l'étroit. Hyôga avait passé ses jambes autour des hanches du Japonais, appuyant la bassin d'Andromède contre le sien, lui faisant comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Mais Shun ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Il frustrait et comblait le Russe, le menant à l'agonie. Le cerveau du blond était submergé par les sensations que lui offrait le Japonais. Le Cygne ne pouvait se contenter que de gémir. Andromède se débarrassa de son pantalon et fit glisser celui de Hyôga le long de ses jambes. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant. Le Russe contint son envie de plaquer le Japonais sur le sol et de s'empaler sur lui. Il laisserait Shun maître des opérations jusqu'au bout. Andromède recouvrit le blond de son corps et reprit lentement ses caresses. Hyôga se laissait porter. Il avait l'impression que les mains et les lèvres de Shun s'étaient multipliées, recouvrant toutes les parcelles de son corps à la fois. Le Russe se tendit, Andromède était en train de le préparer pour la suite. Le blond sentit son impatience monter d'un cran. Le Japonais le fit sien avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il les mena jusqu'à l'orgasme final qu'ils atteignirent ensemble, faisant exploser la bulle de cosmos qui les entourait. La légère déflagration fut ressentie dans les premier, sixième et onzième temples et les chevaliers se demandèrent comment allait finir cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Shun fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui lui chauffait le visage. Il se redressa et mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Il secoua doucement Hyôga qui dormait toujours à côté de lui. « Hyôga, réveille-toi. Il fait jour. On doit rentrer au Sanctuaire.<p>

_ Hmm.

_ Hyôga ». N'ayant aucune réponse du Russe, Andromède commença à s'habiller. « Hyôga ?

_ Oui.

_ Il faut te lever ». Le blond ouvrit un œil. « Tu es déjà prêt ?

_ Oui.

_ Pars devant. Je te suis.

_ Mais...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. J'arrive ». Le Cygne s'enveloppa dans la couverture et ferma les yeux. « Hyôga.

_ Va.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ». Shun se leva et quitta son ami, priant pour qu'il ne se rendorme pas.

* * *

><p>Angelo avait terminé son jogging matinal et se promenait sur la plage avant de rentrer au Sanctuaire. Il aperçut une forme allongée derrière un tas de rochers. « Hyôga ?<p>

_ Mmh.

_ Hyôga, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ». Hyôga se réveilla en sursaut, et quand il s'aperçut qu'il était nu, remonta la couverture sur lui. « Hyôga, tu as un problème ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Camus ? ». Le Russe sonda les alentours mais Shun était parti. Il se leva précipitamment et s'habilla sans prêter attention au Cancer. « Hyôga ?

_ Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ». Le Cygne partit en courant, laissant l'Italien dubitatif. Il savait que Hyôga avait passé la nuit avec Shun. Il avait senti des résidus du cosmos d'Andromède sur le Russe. Cette histoire sentait de plus en plus mauvais et Dieu seul savait comment elle allait se terminer.

* * *

><p>Shun essayait de se concentrer sur son entraînement mais il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas penser à Hyôga. Il se demandait si le Russe était rentré au Sanctuaire ou s'il dormait sur la plage. Il aurait dû rester avec lui. Andromède leva le nez au ciel. De la neige ! « Shun, espèce d'enfoiré ! » Le Japonais se retourna et se prit une poussière de diamant en plein figure. « Hyôga ! ». Shun était assis par terre, recouvert d'une fine couche de glace. « Hyôga, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?<p>

_ À ton avis ? Tu m'as laissé sur la plage ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller !

_ C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Tu m'as dit de partir, que tu me suivais.

_ Tu aurais pu vérifier. C'est Angelo qui m'a trouvé sur la plage. Si tu es exhibitionniste, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai pas besoin que tout le Sanctuaire me voit à poil ! Espèce de sale pervers ! ». C'en fut trop pour Shun qui lui lança une tempête né des autres chevaliers n'avait entendu ce qu'Andromède et le Cygne s'étaient dit. Chacun essayait de lutter contre la tempête glacée que les deux chevaliers avaient déclenchée. Très rapidement, la tempête devint si intense que plus personne ne voyait le blond ni le Japonais. Les deux hommes en étaient venus aux mains et augmentaient leurs cosmos à chaque nouveaux coups. Mais pour un observateur attentif, le cosmos des deux hommes semblaient scindé en deux. Une partie était utilisée pour rendre les coups plus violents et la seconde semblait vouloir se mêler à l'autre cosmos pour n'en faire plus qu'un.

Une explosion se produisit et tous les chevaliers se retrouvèrent à terre. Camus accourut vers le Cygne. « Hyôga, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien, répondit sèchement le Russe en se relevant.

_ Mais...

_ Laissez-moi tranquille ». Le Verseau fut aussitôt recouvert d'une légère couche de glace. Le blond en profita pour s'éloigner rapidement, précédé d'une véritable averse de neige.

Mü et Angelo étaient près du Japonais. « Shun, ça va ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu es sûr, demanda le Bélier.

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, hurla Andromède en se jetant sur l'Italien. Le jeune homme devenait complètement hystérique et essayait de frapper le Cancer. Heureusement, Mü avait été plus rapide et avait dressé un mur de cristal entre le Japonais et son amant. Le Tibétain fit un signe à Milo qui lança son aiguille écarlate sur Shun. Celui-ci s'effondra aussitôt sur Angelo. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, demanda le Cancer.

_ Emmène-le dans mon temple, répondit Mü.

_ Et pour Hyôga ?

_ Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'il se calme, dit Camus ». L'Italien souleva le Japonais et se dirigea vers le premier temple.

* * *

><p>Mü et Angelo buvaient un café tout en fixant Shun qui dormait toujours sur le canapé. « À ton avis, il va dormir encore combien de temps, demanda le Cancer.<p>

_ Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de sa résistance au poison ». L'Italien soupira. « Tu es en colère, n'est-ce-pas, se risqua à demander le Bélier.

_ Oui.

_ Contre moi ?

_ Non. Je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour aider Shun. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que c'est quasi-impossible de l'aider et en même temps, je ne supporte pas de le voir souffrir.

_ Je sais. Mais il va falloir intervenir avant le mariage de Hyôga. Sinon, Shun risque de s'exiler sur l'île d'Andromède et cela va être impossible de faire quoi que ce soit.

_ On a une semaine, alors.

_ Oui, en sachant que Hyôga part demain au Japon pour aller chercher irina et qu'il revient dans quatre jours.

_ En gros, mission impossible.

_ Nous sommes des chevaliers d'or, rien ne nous est impossible ». Mais cette remarque ne fit pas sourire Angelo.

Shun se mit à remuer sur le canapé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans le premier temple. « Ça va, demanda Mü en s'approchant de lui.

_ Oui ». Shun se releva lentement. Sa tête tournait un peu et il se sentait comme groggy. « Tu devrais attendre un peu avant de te lever.

_ Ça va aller, merci.

_ Shun, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Rien.

_ Rien !? Vous avez failli vous entretuer avec Hyôga. Il y a bien une raison.

_ Demande à Angelo, il le sait aussi bien que moi.

_ Mais...

_ Je dois aller à l'aéroport, Ikki va arriver.

_ Shiryû et Seiya sont déjà partis.

_ Alors, je vais aller l'attendre au palais. J'ai besoin d'une douche ». Mü voulut l'arrêter mais Angelo le retint. Le Bélier soupira quand il vit le Japonais passer la porte de son temple.

« Alors, c'est quoi l'explication, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le Cancer.

_ Ce matin, en allant sur la plage, j'ai trouvé Hyôga endormi, complètement nu. Il a paniqué quand il m'a vu et s'est enfui en courant . Mais il était imprégné du cosmos d'Andromède.

_ Je n'ai pas rêvé alors, murmura le Tibétain ». Devant le regard perplexe de l'Italien, il ajouta : « J'ai senti leurs cosmos exploser cette nuit. Mais ce n'était qu'une petite déflagration. Je suis sûr que Camus et Shaka l'ont ressentie aussi. Je me demande depuis quand ils couchent ensemble.

_ Certainement depuis un moment. Je les ai surpris plusieurs fois enlacés.

_ Il faut absolument que je parle à Camus. Cette histoire a assez duré.

_ Tu crois qu'il va réussir à parler à Hyôga ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, mais il le faut, répondit Mü déterminé ».

* * *

><p>Ikki regardait fixement le plafond. Shun n'avait guère décroché un mot de toute la soirée et Hyôga avait gardé ses distances. Tous les deux étaient partis se coucher tôt et personne ne savait pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés. Shiryû et Seiya lui avaient juste dit que ça avait été très violent mais personne ne savait la cause de leur dispute. Le Phénix avait bien une petite idée. Pourtant, son frère lui avait assuré que cette histoire était réglée, qu'il avait parlé à Hyôga.<p>

« Tu devrais aller le voir ». Ikki leva un sourcil. « De quoi tu parles ?

_ De ton frère. Il te préoccupe.

_ Pas du tout.

_ Menteur. Ça fait dix minutes que je te fais des câlins et zéro réaction ». Le Phénix soupira. « C'est vrai qu'il m'inquiète. Je pensais qu'il allait mieux. Mais là, c'est de pire en pire.

_ Tu dois aller le voir.

_ Mais...

_ J'ai déjà passé une nuit toute seule, je vais pas en mourir ». Ikki plaqua Shaina contre le matelas. « OK. Mais je te promets que je m'occuperai de toi.

_ Mais j'espère bien ». Le Phénix embrassa le chevalier du Serpentaire et sortit du lit. Il s'habilla avant de quitter la chambre en direction du temple du grand Pope.

* * *

><p>Dans le sixième temple, les discussions allaient bon train. « Ce que je dis, proposa Angelo avec véhémence, c'est de les attacher ensemble avec la chaîne d'andromède jusqu'à ce qu'ils se parlent.<p>

_ Impossible, dit Shaka, la chaîne ne fera jamais aucun mal à son propriétaire.

_ Ou alors, on les congèle ensemble.

_ Et comment ils font pour se parler, gros malin, ironisa le Scorpion.

_ Mais pas complètement triple buse ! On leur attache juste les pieds et les mains.

_ On se calme, les bêtes à pinces, les interrompit Aphrodite. Il faut faire preuve de subtilité.

_ Tu n'as qu'à leur préparer une de tes potions, proposa Angelo ». Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils sentirent un cosmos traverser le temple. « Ikki, murmura Shaka.

_ Il doit certainement aller voir Shun, supposa Mü.

_ Dans ce cas, si son frère est lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, on risque d'avoir un Cygne légèrement déplumé, ricana le Cancer.

_ D'ailleurs, il est où ton disciple, demanda le Bélier au Français.

_ Dans le palais du grand Pope. Comme c'est Seiya et Shiryû qui doivent l'accompagner à l'aéroport, il a préféré dormir là-haut avec eux. De toute façon, même s'il était resté dans mon temple, je n'aurais pas pu lui parler.

_ C'est vrai, expliqua Milo. Quand il est rentré, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et a congelé la porte pour être sûr qu'on ne le dérangerait pas.

_ Il reste plus qu'à espérer que shun se confie à Ikki et que celui-ci secoue un bon coup Hyôga, soupira Aphrodite.

_ Autrement, j'irai le voir au Japon, dit Camus.

_ Et s'il refuse de t'écouter, demanda le Cancer.

_ Je l'enferme à nouveau dans un cercueil de glace. On va se coucher, proposa le Verseau en voyant Milo étouffer un bâillement.

_ Oui. Je tombe de sommeil.

_ Au revoir.

_ Bonne nuit ».

Une fois que les deux amants furent partis, Angelo demanda : « On dirait qu'il est en colère Camus, non ?

_ Je crois que si, affirma Mü.

_ Mais j'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce que Hyôga a perdu son sang-froid ce matin, ou si c'est parce qu'il ne s'est toujours pas aperçu que Shun l'aimait, continua Shaka.

_ Bon, et si on allait se coucher, proposa le Cancer. On verra demain matin si les choses ont changé.

_ Bonne idée. Bonne nuit, dit le Tibétain.

_ Bonne nuit, répondirent les deux autres ». Pendant que Mü et Angelo descendaient au troisième temple, Aphrodite et Shaka partirent se coucher.

* * *

><p>Ikki se glissa dans le lit de Shun. Celui-ci semblait dormir à poing fermé. Le phénix prit son frère dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Andromède soupira quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer. « Je suis content que tu sois là, murmura-t-il ». Cette confidence fit sourire Ikki. Mais le plus jeune ne s'arrêta pas ici. Il embrassa le phénix, continua en suivant la mâchoire de son frère et s'arrêta à son cou où il commença à lui faire un magnifique suçon. « Shun, attends, murmura Ikki en repoussant son cadet. C'est moi, c'est Ikki.<p>

_ Ikki, s'écria Shun confus. Je...je suis désolé. Je... ». Andromède tenta de sortir du lit mais son frère le retint. Le phénix plaqua son cadet sur le matelas et le garda entre ses bras. « Shun, si tu me disais ce qui se passe ? Qui tu t'attendais à voir dans ton lit ? Ça a un rapport avec ta dispute avec Hyôga ? ». À l'évocation du Russe, le Japonais s'assombrit. « Shun, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, murmura Ikki en lui caressant la joue.

_ Je...je, hésita Andromède.

_Oui ?

_ Je suis l'amant de Hyôga. Depuis plusieurs mois. Et si on s'est disputé, c'est parce qu'on a dormi sur la plage pour notre dernière nuit. Et Angelo l'a trouvé endormi le matin. Et... ». Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les joues de Shun. Ikki le resserra contre lui et se mit à le consoler. « Je suis désolé. Mais je l'aime tellement...

_ Ce n'est pas grave ». Le phénix câlina son frère jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

><p>Ikki descendit lentement les marches du palais du grand pope. Il avait passé la nuit à s'occuper de son frère. Celui-ci s'était réveillé plusieurs fois en pleurs. Shun était avec Aphro pour choisir les fleurs du mariage. Et le phénix voulait en profiter pour avoir une petite conversation avec le Russe avant que celui-ci ne parte pour le Japon chercher Irina. Le Japonais trouva le trois autres bronzes qui discutaient. « Salut Ikki, dirent-ils en chœur.<p>

_ Salut.

_ Tu es bien matinal, remarqua Shiryû.

_ Je voulais dire au revoir à Hyôga avant qu'il parte. Comment vas-tu à l'aéroport ?

_ Un taxi m'attend en bas.

_ Je t'accompagne, dit le phénix en prenant le sac du blond ». Les deux autres eurent à peine le temps de réagir qu'Ikki entraîna Hyôga dans les interminables escaliers.

* * *

><p>La descente se fit quasi-silencieusement. Le Japonais essayait d'entretenir un semblant de conversation. Il ne voulait pas que le Russe s'aperçoive qu'il était en colère. Il attendit d'être sorti de l'enceinte du Sanctuaire pour attraper le blond et lui administrer un magistral coup de poing. Il releva Hyôga et le plaqua contre un mur. « Ikki, ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?<p>

_ Te fous pas de moi ! Je sais ce que tu fais à mon frère ! Alors, c'est simple, tu arrêtes de jouer avec lui. Ou tu dis à Irina ce qui se passe avec mon frère ou tu l'épouses et tu ne t'approches plus de Shun. Si je revois Shun pleurer à cause de toi, je t'arrache le cœur ! Vraiment ! C'est clair ? ». Hyôga hocha la tête. « Voilà ton taxi, dit Ikki en le relâchant ». Et il s'éloigna, laissant le blond un peu perdu.

* * *

><p>Camus observa la plage. Il pouvait sentir le cosmos de Hyôga même si celui-ci essayait de le cacher. Il s'approcha d'un tas de rochers qui faisait face à la mer et découvrit le blond assis derrière. « Bonjour Hyôga ». Le Russe sursauta. « Bonjour maître ». Le Verseau s'assit à côté de son élève. « Tu n'es pas parti au Japon ?<p>

_ Non ». Avisant son visage tuméfié, le Français demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_ J'ai parlé avec Ikki.

_ De Shun ?

_ Mmh ». Hyôga n'avait pas quitté la mer des yeux. Il luttait pour ne pas pleurer. « Hyôga, murmura doucement Camus en obligeant son disiciple à le regarder. Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ». Devant l'hésitation du Cygne, le Français ajouta : « Hyôga, je sais que je serai toujours ton maître quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais que je t'ai appris à ignorer tes sentiments pour être un meilleur combattant. Mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que je t'ai élevé et que tu peux te confier à moi si tu en as besoin. Je ne te jugerai pas.

_ Je sais. C'est juste que … C'est difficile à dire ». Le Russe s'était remis à fixer la mer. « Je couche avec Shun. Régulièrement. Depuis un moment déjà. Depuis qu'il est revenu de l'île d'Andromède en fait. Ce... ce n'est pas par perversion ou par jeu que je le fais. C'est juste que... Je suis amoureux de lui. Depuis longtemps. Depuis toujours je crois.

_ Et Ikki t'a cassé la figure parce que...

_ Parce qu'il a appris ce qui se passait entre Shun et moi. Il m'a demandé de choisir entre son frère et Irina.

_ Tu as parlé de tes sentiments à Shun ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas.

_ Il te l'a dit ?

_ Non ». Camus se retint de soupirer. « Mais je le sais. Je sais qu'il ne couche avec moi que parce qu'il garde des traces d'Hadès en lui. Il ne m'a jamais vu comme autre chose qu'un ami. Et après tout, c'est le rôle d'un ami de l'aider dans cette épreuve ». Le Verseau ne put réprimer un sourire. Angelo avait raison, ils auraient dû les attacher ensemble pour qu'ils se parlent. Il eut envie de prendre Hyôga et de le secouer comme un prunier en lui disant qu'il étais stupide et aveugle, que Shun l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il était le seul à ne pas le voir. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta d'un tape sur l'arrière de la tête de son disciple. « Je suis déçu de voir que tu n'as aucune confiance ni en ta déesse ni en Shun.

_ Mais... maître, balbutia Hyôga en se frottant le crâne.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'Athéna laisserait Hadès avoir encore de l'emprise sur Andromède ? Tu crois vraiment que Shun resterait au Sanctuaire s'il pensait être une menace ?

_ Alors pourquoi... ». Le Russe s'arrêta net, son visage se figea. Il venait d'entrevoir la réalité de la situation. « Oh mon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

_ Pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

_ Je suis un monstre. J'aurais dû l'aider maître... au lieu de.. au lieu de … Oh mon Dieu ! ». Hyôga s'était mis à pleure dans les bras de Camus. « Et je suis sûr que vous le saviez maître.

_ Je savais que tes sentiments pour Shun étaient plus que de l'amitié. Mais je n'ai été vraiment sûr que la nuit précédant votre dispute.

_ Mais comment ?

_ La première fois que deux personnes qui s'aiment vraiment font l'amour, leurs cosmos se mélangent, sans forcément qu'elles s'en aperçoivent. N'oublie pas que le cosmos est lié à nos émotions ». Le Cygne se souvint alors qu'il avait eu la même impression quand il avait passé la nuit sur la plage avec Shun que lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour sur la banquise, cette impression d'être enfermé dans une bulle. « Que dois-je faire, maître ?

_ Exactement ce que t'a dit Ikki. Tu dois choisir ». Le Russe soupira. Parler avec Shun allait s'avérer difficile, surtout après ce qui s'était passé. « Je vais te laisser réfléchir et prendre ta décision. Pour une fois, essaie d'écouter ton cœur, lui conseilla le Verseau.

_ Maître...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne saura que tu es ici ». Le Français embrassa la chevelure blonde de son élève et s'éloigna.

* * *

><p>Ikki ne cessait de fixer son frère accoudé au balcon de sa chambre. Il était devant le palais du grand Pope avec un petit groupe de chevaliers mais il y a avait longtemps qu'il n'écoutait plus la conversation. Mü, Shaka et Camus aussi ne faisaient que survoler la discussion. Depuis que le Verseau avait dit à ses amis que son disciple était toujours au Sanctuaire, les trois chevaliers surveillaient le cosmos du chevalier des glaces. Celui-ci avait quitté la plage et se déplaçait dans le Sanctuaire, se rapprochant.<p>

Hyôga passa devant le groupe de chevaliers et les salua : « Bonsoir.

_ Bonsoir Hyôga.

_ Tu n'es pas au Japon, demanda Seiya.

_ Non.

_ Mais... ». Le Russe continua son chemin jusqu'au palais du Pope.

Shun était toujours accoudé à son balcon et regardait la nuit tomber. Il ne cessait de penser à Hyôga. Il se disait que les choses étaient peut-être mieux ainsi. Si le Russe le détestait, il serait plus facile d'ignorer les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Andromède se mit à repenser à leur séjour en Sibérie, en particulier à la nuit où ils étaient allés voir l'aurore boréale. Il avait l'impression de sentir le cosmos du Cygne autour de lui. Cette nuit restera la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie mais aussi un des souvenirs les plus douloureux. « Tu es vraiment un grand rêveur, dit Hyôga en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ C'est vrai, vu que j'ai l'impression que tu es là alors que tu es au Japon ». Le Cygne sourit en faisant pivoter le Japonais pour qu'il se retrouve face à lui. « Pourtant, je suis là, Shun. Je suis réellement là ». Le Russe embrassa Andromède et lui essuya la visage. « Ne pleure pas, Shun. Je ne veux pas te voir triste ». Le blond continuait à l'embrasser mais Shun ne réalisait pas. Pourtant, les lèvres sur son visage étaient bien réelles, tout comme les bras qui l'enserraient. Hyôga prit le visage d'andromède entre ses mains. « Shun, ça va ? ». Le Japonais sembla enfin réaliser ce qu'il se passait. « Hyôga, tu es déjà rentré du Japon ?

_ Je n'y suis jamais vraiment parti en fait.

_ Mais, Irina ?

_ J'ai décidé d'annuler le mariage ». Shun caressa la pommette du Russe. Celle-ci portait la marque d'un coup. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

_ J'ai eu une explication plutôt musclée avec Ikki ». À ce moment-là, le cosmos de Shun s'enflamma et il mit un coup de poing magistral à Hyôga au même endroit que son frère. « Shun, gémit le Russe en se tenant la joue.

_ C'est juste pour ça que tu es revenu, alors ? Juste parce que mon frère t'a menacé ?

_ Oui... non ». Hyôga respira un grand coup. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît ». Le cosmos d'Andromède baissa un peu mais le Japonais ne quitta pas son attitude défensive. « C'est vrai qu'Ikki m'a menacé. Mais au moins, cela m'a fait le rendre compte que toi aussi, tu souffrais de la situation. Je me rends compte que j'ai été égoïste et lâche avec toi. Je me suis comporté comme un monstre. Le première fois que j'ai fait l'amour avec toi, j'en avais tellement envie. J'en ai eu envie à chaque fois. Et, quand tu m'as massé le dos et que tu as commencé à m'embrasser, j'avais envie que tu continues. Mais quand je me suis relevé, tu avais l'air tellement terrorisé que j'ai cru que tu étais encore possédé par une partie de l'âme d'Hadès.

_ C'est vrai que j'ai été effrayé, mais pas parce que j'étais encore possédé par Hadès. J'ai été effrayé par ce que j'ai failli faire. J'ai été effrayé par ta réaction. J'ai eu peur que tu me regardes avec cet air terrorisé, comme si j'étais un monstre. Jamais je n'oublierai la manière dont tu m'as regardé cette fois-là, quand Hadès a failli te violer. Jamais on ne m'avait regardé de cette manière, avec tellement de peur, tellement de dégoût.

_ C'est vrai que j'ai eu peur. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois ». Hyôga s'approcha de Shun et le prit dans ses bras. « J'ai eu peur, parce que... parce que quand tu as commencé à me toucher, mon corps s'est mis à réagir. Et j'ai eu peur qu'Hadès le découvre. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le fait que ce n'était pas vraiment toi sinon je pense que tu aurais pu me faire tout ce que tu voulais. Mais surtout, ce qui m'a fait le plus peur, c'est que tu n'arrives pas à reprendre le contrôle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je savais que si tu n'arrêtait pas Hadès à temps, ça te détruirais.

_ Tu le savais, mais tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider après la guerre, s'écria Shun en tentant de le repousser.

_ Je sais ». Hyôga soupira. Il prit le visage d'Andromède entre ses mains. Il devait absolument dire au Japonais ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. « Je t'aime Shun. Je t'aime depuis toujours. Je ne m'en suis aperçu que dans le temple de la Balance. Je me suis rendu compte que si je pouvais passer le restant de ma vie dans tes bras, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Je sais que j'aurais dû venir te voir, que j'aurais dû te dire ce que je ressentais. Mais j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu n'aies aucun sentiment pour moi. Peur que tu ne ressentes quelque chose pour moi qu'à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hadès... Et...

_ C'est vrai. C'est grâce à Hadès si... ». Shun vit le visage de Hyôga grimacer de douleur et le Cygne le lâcha. « Hyôga, attends, s'écria Andromède en attrapant le Russe par son tee-shirt. Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Je... Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ont toujours été particuliers. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était de l'amour. Hadès s'est rendu compte de la véritable nature de mes sentiments, c'est pour ça qu'il... ». Shun baissa la tête. Il avait beaucoup de mal à regarder Hyôga dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que je t'aimais.

_ Moi aussi je dois m'excuser, murmura le Russe en resserrant Andromède contre lui. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je me suis comporté comme un lâche ». Le Japonais se blottit contre lui. « Je t'aime Shun ». Hyôga fit descendre ses lèvres le long de la joue de Shun et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser mais c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient avec amour. Aucun des deux hommes ne s'étaient rendus compte que leurs cosmos s'étaient enflammés devenant aussi ardents que leurs baisers. Cependant, ce détail n'avait pas échappé au groupe de chevaliers en contrebas. « On dirait que cette histoire est enfin terminée, souffla Angelo.

_ Oui, c'est agréable de sentir leurs deux cœurs battre ensemble, confirma Shaka.

_ Je pense qu'on peut aller dormir, conclut Milo dans un bâillement ». De tout le groupe, seul Seiya restait ébahi de ce qu'il venait de voir sur le balcon. « Mais... Shun et Hyôga...

_ Tu es vraiment aveugle parfois, dit Shiryû en l'empoignant dans les épaules.

_ D'ailleurs, je te conseille de les laisser tranquilles, menaça Ikki ». À ces mots, le Dragon entraîna Pégase avec lui pour lui éviter de faire une bêtise. Les autres chevaliers se saluèrent et suivirent les deux bronzes jusqu'à leurs temples respectifs. « Tu viens, demanda Shaina à Ikki.

_ J'arrive, répondit le Phénix sans détacher les yeux du balcon.

_ Je croyais qu'on devait les laisser tranquilles. Et puis, si les choses tournent mal, tu auras toujours le temps demain de préparer un cygne rôti façon « île de la Reine morte ». Et je te signale que tu m'as laissée toute seule la nuit dernière et que tu m'as promis de te rattraper, murmura la jeune femme à l'oreille du Japonais ». Ikki se tourna vers la femme chevalier qui le regardait d'un air mutin. Il soupira. Shaina avait raison. Si les choses tournaient mal, il aurait toujours le temps de dire sa façon de penser à Hyôga. En même temps, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le cosmos de son frère aussi apaisé. Il prit la main de la jeune femme et descendit les marches avec elle.

Hyôga détacha enfin ses lèvres de celles de Shun et lui sourit, lui caressant doucement le visage. « On devrait rentrer, murmura le Russe.

_ Oui ». Le blond serra Andromède contre lui. Il sentait son cœur tellement gonflé de bonheur qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater. Le Japonais était blotti dans ses bras, silencieux également. Il était partagé entre le bonheur de savoir que Hyôga l'aimait et la peur que ce ne soit pas vraiment réel. « J'ai envie de passer la nuit avec toi, murmura le Russe à son oreille ». Shun se blottit encore plus contre lui. « Moi aussi, lui répondit-il.

_ Tu sais, continua le Cygne, on peut juste dormir ensemble. Si tu n'as pas envie d'aller plus loin...

_ Hyôga, dit Shun en se détachant du Cygne, c'est pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous.

_ Je sais. Mais c'est la première fois que nous allons réellement faire l'amour. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire quoi que ce soit pour moi.

_ Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de moi.

_ Oh que si, souffla le blond en embrassant Andromède. J'en ai terriblement envie. Je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour, de t'emmener au septième ciel, confia-t-il en parcourant le visage du Japonais de ses lèvres. Je rêve de te faire mien pour l'éternité.

_ Alors, fais-moi l'amour. Fais-moi l'amour toute la nuit. Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes, que je ne suis pas un monstre. Prouve-moi que j'ai le droit d'être aimé et d'être heureux. Je t'aime Hyôga. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais en crever ». Bouleversé par une telle déclaration, le Cygne serra Andromède contre lui. « Moi aussi je t'aime comme un fou Shun. Tu es la chose la plus belle et la plus précieuse qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Et je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux. Je veux pouvoir contempler ton sourire si lumineux tous les jours de ma vie. Je veux pouvoir t'aimer avec chaque fibre de mon corps à chaque seconde que Dieu fera ». Shun fut tellement ému que les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes sur son visage. « Je suis tellement heureux, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Russe ». Hyôga le souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre où il le déposa sur le lit. Le Cygne referma ensuite la porte-fenêtre. Même s'il savait que tout le Sanctuaire devait dormir, il voulait éviter qu'une oreille indiscrète les entendent. Le Russe s'allongea à côté de Shun et lui caressa le visage en souriant. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son cosmos s'était élevé, envahissant toute la pièce. « Je ne vais pas avoir froid, tu sais. Ce n'est pas la peine d'élever ton cosmos.

_ Je sais. Mais Camus m'a expliqué que lorsque deux personnes s'aimaient vraiment, leurs deux cosmos se mêlaient la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

_ Ça ne sera pas la première fois.

_ Que ?

_ Nos cosmos se mélangent. Quand nous avons fait l'amour sur la banquise, je n'ai pas réussi à retenir mon cosmos. Quand je me suis senti enveloppé par le tien, mon cosmos s'est élevé de lui-même. J'étais tellement bien à ce moment-là. Tu me regardais de manière différente. Comme si tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi, comme si j'étais précieux pour toi.

_ C'est vrai. Tu es précieux pour moi. Et j'ai eu envie de te le dire quand on était à l'Isba. Ces semaines passées avec toi ont juste été magnifiques. Et j'ai eu envie de te dire plein de fois que je t'aimais mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage ». Hyôga se pencha vers Shun et l'embrassa, faisant se consumer son cosmos de plus belle. Mais Andromède ne semblait pas prêt à se laisser totalement aller. « Shun, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie que tout le Sanctuaire soit au courant de ce que nous sommes en train de faire et que les autres chevaliers interfèrent dans notre vie privée.

_ Je crois bien que c'est raté.

_ C'est vrai, avec notre dispute d'hier matin...

_ Pas seulement. Apparemment, quand nous avons passé la nuit sur la plage, nos cosmos se sont mélangés sans qu'on s'en rende compte et certains chevaliers l'ont senti ». Shun se mordit la lèvre en prenant un air coupable. « C'est de ma faute. Je... je... voulais te montrer à quel point je tenais à toi... avant que tu n'épouses Irina. Je pense que... inconsciemment... je voulais te faire comprendre que tu ne devais pas te marier... que... ». Le Russe l'interrompit en lui caressant la joue. « En fait, je crois que nous sommes les deux seules personnes qui ne s'étaient pas aperçues de la vraie nature de nos sentiments, dit-il dans un sourire ». Il embrassa Andromède avec beaucoup de douceur avant de prolonger son baiser jusqu'à sa gorge. « Je te promets que cette nuit sera la plus belle de toute ta vie ». Shun se contenta de gémir. Il sentait les mains de Hyôga qui le caressaient à travers son tee-shirt. Ses lèvres parcouraient son cou et son visage en des milliers de baisers papillon. Malgré la chaleur qui commençait à envahir son corps, Andromède n'arrivait toujours pas à se laisser aller. Un restant de culpabilité l'empêchait d'apprécier le moment, culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait failli faire à Hyôga, culpabilité pour avoir voler le cygne à Irina. « Hyôga ?

_ Oui.

_ Le mariage est vraiment annulé ?

_ Oui. Sauf si tu as vraiment envie qu'on se marie la semaine prochaine.

_ Non. Et puis, ce ne serait pas vraiment notre mariage ». Devant l'air coupable d'Andromède, Hyôga lui demanda : « Tu t'en veux pour Irina ?

_ Oui, je...

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. De toute façon, elle se doutait que ça allait arriver.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce qu'apparemment, je ne sais pas mentir. Et c'est difficile de faire passer tes suçons et autres griffures pour des marques de coups dûs à l'entraînement ». Le Japonais rougit violemment, ce qui fit rire le blond. « Shun, pourquoi tu as si peur d'être heureux ?

_ Parce que j'ai peur de perdre tout ce que j'ai reçu. On n'a jamais eu de vrai moments de paix, de vrais moments où on pouvait se sentir heureux. J'ai peur qu'une nouvelle guerre se déclenche ou qu'un nouveau malheur arrive. Et je ne le supporterai pas. Je suis à bout, tu comprends Hyôga ? J'en ai marre de me battre pour que les autres vivent en paix et soient heureux. J'en ai marre de souffrir. J'aimerais juste la paix, juste un petit peu, rien qu'une fois ». Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler d'elles-mêmes sur le visage d'Andromède. Bien sûr Hyôga comprenait sa souffrance. Les combats avait marqué leurs corps mais aussi leurs esprits. Tous les chevaliers avaient été traumatisés par les différentes guerres et chacun essayait de s'en remettre le mieux possible. Mais ce qui avait vraiment détruit le Japonais était sa possession par Hadès, et là, le Cygne ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir Shun. Le seul qui pouvait comprendre les séquelles d'une possession était Saga. Et il s'en était sorti grâce au soutien de son frère et à l'amour d'Aioros. Mais le Japonais n'avait pas eu cette chance. Son frère était souvent absent et l'homme qu'il aimait avait agi de manière complètement stupide avec lui. « Shun, je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois heureux, pour que tu n'aies plus peur de l'avenir. Quand tu m'as réchauffé dans le temple de la Balance, tu n'as pas seulement dégelé mon corps, tu as aussi délivrer mon cœur et mon âme de la glace qui les retenait prisonniers et pour ça, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant ». Hyôga embrassa Shun avec le plus de douceur possible. Tout ce dont Andromède avait besoin c'était de tendresse et d'amour et le russe était prêt à passer le reste de sa vie à lui donner. Il enveloppa un peu plus le Japonais avec son cosmos et retira leurs tee-shirts. Il apprécia de sentir le torse musclé de son amant contre le sien, faisant courir ses mains sur la douce peau d'albâtre, se rassasiant de ses lèvres qu'il embrassait encore et encore. Hyôga sourit quand il sentit le cosmos de Shun s'élever et se mêler au sien. Il se détacha des lèvres du Japonais pour parcourir son torse, faisant se dresser les deux boutons de chair, explorant son nombril. Il se délectait de la peau d'Andromède et souriait de voir ses muscles se contracter sous ses assauts répétés. Le Russe défit lentement le pantalon de Shun qui soupira de sentir beaucoup moins à l'étroit. Le Cygne prenait le temps de redécouvrir et de marquer ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Andromède s'était mis à gémir et se cambrait à la rencontre des lèvres du blond. Il laissait ses mains courir dans la chevelure de Hyôga. Le Russe était en trin de lui faire un magnifique suçon tout en lui caressant doucement l'entrejambe. Le Japonais, à l'agonie, embrassa le Cygne à pleine bouche. « Hyôga, tu vas vraiment me faire l'amour toute la nuit ?

_ Si tu en as envie, oui ». Shun embrassa le Russe tout en frottant son bassin contre le sien. Le Cygne retira son pantalon ainsi que celui du Japonais. Il embrassa la jambe d'Andromède à hauteur du genou et continua jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le blond posa ses lèvres sur la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement de Shun, le faisant sursauter, avant d'enlever leurs derniers vêtements. Hyôga couvrait Andromède de baisers et de caresses, descendant sensuellement jusqu'à sa cible. Le japonais ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand il se sentit prisonnier des lèvres du Cygne. Jamais le Russe ne lui avait fait l'amour de cette manière, avec tellement de douceur et d'érotisme aussi. Chaque coup de langue du blond rendait fou Andromède qui faisait onduler son bassin à la rencontre de la gorge de Hyôga. Le Russe délaissa la verge de Shun, le faisant grogner de frustration, et retrouva ses lèvres avec passion. « Shun, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me fasses l'amour. J'ai très envie de sentir ta langue me caresser ». Le Japonais répondit par un sourire coquin à la demande du Cygne et le fit basculer. Andromède embrassa Hyôga avec fougue, le faisant gémir. Il fit courir ses lèvres sur la peau bronzée du Russe dont il aimait le goût légèrement salé. Shun prenait le temps de caresser et d'embrasser le Cygne. Il avait toute la nuit pour l'aimer autant qu'il le voulait. Le blond soupira quand il sentit les lèvres d'Andromède l'entourer. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du Japonais, appréciant les sensations que son amant faisait naître en lui. Shun emmena Hyôga jusqu'au bord de la rupture. Il embrassa le Russe à pleine bouche avant que celui-ci ne craque, le laissant reprendre les commandes. Le Cygne serrait Andromède contre lui et lui caressait le creux des reins. Il plaqua le Japonais sur le matelas avant de le marquer de ses lèvres. Shun gémissait d'impatience pendant Hyôga recouvrait l'intérieur de ses cuisses de baisers. Le blond se rapprochait lentement de l'intimité d'Andromède qu'il tortura de sa langue. Le Japonais s'était mis à crier. La sensation de douceur et d'humidité chaude que lui offrait la bouche de Hyôga sur son intimité était d'un érotisme qui le rendait fou. Le Russe s'humidifia les doigts afin de préparer Shun qui se cambra sous la première intrusion. Il détestait cette sensation de déchirure qui précédait l'acte même s'il savait qu'elle était obligatoire. Le Cygne caressait Andromède en même temps qu'il le détestait de ses doigts. Quand il sentit le Japonais prêt, le blond le fit sien, se faisant le plus doux possible. Shun se mordit la lèvre, s'accrochant à Hyôga en attendant que ses sensations deviennent plus agréables. Le Russe attendit un signe du Japonais avant de se mettre en mouvement. Andromède ne retenait plus ses cris, faisant aller son bassin à la rencontre de celui du blond. Celui-ci changeait de rythme à chaque fois qu'il sentait son amant au bord de la jouissance, jusqu'à ce que sa volonté l'abandonne et que son corps prenne le dessus. L'orgasme les faucha en même temps, faisant exploser leurs cosmos qui n'en formaient plus qu'un seul. Les deux hommes, couverts de sueur retombèrent lourdement sur le matelas. Shun se blottit dans les bras de Hyôga qui l'embrassa en souriant. « Je t'aime, Shun.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime ». Le Russe serrait Andromède contre lui tout en lui caressant doucement le dos. Il se sentait terriblement heureux. « Shun ?

_ Mmh...

_ Est-ce que tu as envie de dormir?

_ Pourquoi ? ». Le Japonais sentit le cosmos du Cygne s'élever doucement. « J'ai encore envie de toi, murmura le blond. J'ai très envie de te sentir en moi ». Les mains de Hyôga ne cessaient de caresser le dos du Japonais pendant que ses lèvres parcouraient son visage. Shun sentait le cosmos du blond le caresser, le frôlant légèrement à la manière d'une plume. Les mains et les lèvres de Hyôga ne quittaient guère l'endroit où elles avaient élues domicile mais Andromède se sentait en ébullition. Le cosmos du chevalier des glaces semblait s'être en dizaines de mains et de lèvres qui caressaient le Japonais de manière de plus en plus audacieuse. Shun se retrouva allongé sur le dos, passablement excité, et le Russe s'agenouilla au-dessus d'Andromède prêt à s'empaler sur lui. « Attends, l'arrêta le Japonais. Tu vas te faire mal comme ça ». Shun inversa leurs positions. Il se mit à caresser le Cygne, utilisant son cosmos pour le rendre encore plus fou. Hyôga se laissait porté par ses sensations. Andromède était le seul à l'avoir possédé et le seul qui le posséderait. Il aimait cette sensation quand il faisait l'amour avec Shun, cette impression d'être entier, de ne pas avoir besoin de cacher ce qu'il était vraiment. Et il était sûr que le Japonais ressentait la même chose. Hyôga cria. Andromède était en train de le préparer pour la suite. Le Cygne se détendit et devint de plus en plus impatient. Il bougeait son bassin à la rencontre des doigts de Shun, attendant que celui-ci le prenne. Son amant retrouva ses lèvres et se glissa en lui. Le blond griffa l'épaule du Japonais, et avant que celui-ci ne se mette en mouvement, il l'arrêta : « Shun, j'aimerais que tu ne te retiennes pas.

_ Mais...

_ Shun, tu n'es pas Hadès. Je sais que tu ne me feras aucune mal ». À ce moment-là, Andromède ferma les yeux. « Si tu savais, tout ce que j'ai vu quand j'ai été possédé par Hadès. Toutes ces images de toi, tout ce qu'il a voulu te faire subir.

_ Shun, dit Hyôga en prenant son visage dans ses mains, je te connais. Je sais que tu es incapable de me faire du mal. Laisse-toi aller. Aime-moi. Fais-moi l'amour comme tu en as envie. Emmène-moi au septième ciel. Ce qui s'est passé avec Hadès nous a déjà tellement fait souffrir... t'as tellement fait souffrir. Je ne veux plus que quelque chose ou quelqu'un se glisse entre nous, tu comprends ? Je veux que nous soyons heureux ensemble ». Le japonais se pencha vers le Cygne et l'embrassa, le resserrant contre lui. Le Russe avait raison, il devait laisser cet épisode derrière lui et profiter du bonheur que Hyôga lui offrait. Il se mit progressivement à bouger, guidé par les soupirs du blond qui se transformèrent rapidement en cris.

Lorsque leurs cosmos explosèrent une seconde fois, la déflagration fut à nouveau ressentie dans tout le Sanctuaire, faisant sourire certains de ses habitants. « Je vois que tu as bien entraîné ton disciple, murmura Milo à l'oreille de Camus. Il a la même endurance que toi ». La réponse du Verseau dut une claque sur la tête du Scorpion. « Aïeuh, fit le Grec ».

« Dis donc, ils sont en forme les petits, remarqua Angelo.

_ C'est leur première nuit d'amour, c'est normal, répondit Mü.

_ Comme quoi, tous les chevaliers de glace ne sont pas coincés après tout.

_ Il n'y a que toi qui pense que Camus est coincé. Milo ne l'a jamais sous entendu.

_ Mais...

_ Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'ils nous volent notre record personnel ? Que Hyôga devienne le nouveau " meilleur amant du Sanctuaire" ?

_ Comment ça " meilleur amant du Sanctuaire" ?

_ C'est la rumeur qui court. Tu serais le " meilleur amant du Sanctuaire".

_ Et tu la confirmes, cette rumeur ?

_ Je ne la confirme, ni ne l'infirme. Je la laisse courir. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de coucher avec tout le Sanctuaire pour savoir que tu es un amant exceptionnel ». Devant le regard interdit du Cancer, l'Alante ajouta : « Et si tu as l'intention de compter les coups toute la nuit, je monte au huitième temple, vérifier si Camus est aussi frigide que tu le penses ». À ces mots, Angelo plaqua Mü sur le matelas. « Pas question, tu es moi, rugit-il.

_ Alors, prouve-le moi, répondit le Bélier d'un air taquin ». L'Italien fondit sur ses lèvres. IL était incapable de résister à son Tibétain quand il aguichait de cette façon.

« Ça fait la deuxième fois.

_ Et ?...

_ Rien ». Shaina soupira. « Si tu veux, tu peux monter au palais voir si tout se passe bien. Avec un peu de chance, si tu demandes gentiment, ils t'installerons même une chaise au pied du lit. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es amoureux de ton frère, ajouta-telle en se levant.

_ Où tu vas, demanda Ikki pendant qu'elle se rhabillait.

_ Voir si je ne peux pas trouver un autre chevalier qui s'occupe réellement de moi ». Le Phénix bondit hors du lit et attrapa violemment la femme chevalier par le poignet. « Je me fais du souci pour mon petit frère. J'en ai le droit, non ?

_ Bien sûr que tu en as le droit. C'est juste que tu passes d'une extrême à l'autre. Tu ne lui donnes pas de nouvelles pendant des semaines et là, tu veux aller voir s'il va bien alors qu'il passe la nuit avec Hyôga.

_ En même temps, c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir.

_ Vous n'êtes pas frères pour rien, incapables de lire entre les lignes. Quand il t'a dit de partir, c'était un appel au secours. Si tu avais un peu insisté au lieu de prendre la fuite...

_ Je sais, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ikki, continua Shaina, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de solitaire. Je sais aussi que tu as toujours fait de ton mieux pour prendre soin du Shun. Mais, même si ton frère est un homme à présent, même s'il a des amis et s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, il aura toujours besoin de toi. Comme tu auras toujours besoin de lui. Tu as réussi à faire des efforts pour moi, essaie de faire des efforts pour lui, d'accord ». Le Japonais soupira. Shaina avait raison, il devait faire un effort. Mais de toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, Shun resterait toujours le petit garçon inoffensif et fragile qu'il devait protéger.

Dans le palais du Pope, les deux amoureux, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitaient de la quiétude qui les entourait. « Tu sais ce qui serait parfait, murmura Shun.

_ Non.

_ Une aurore boréale.

_ Je te promets de t'emmener les voir tous les ans, répondit Hyôga en souriant ». Le Japonais se resserra contre lui, collant son oreille contre son cœur, écoutant ses battements qui n'existaient que pour lui. Le Russe lui caressait doucement le dos, les berçant tous les deux. Et c'est dans ce cocon de douceur et d'amour qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

><p>(1)Et nous aussi d'ailleurs ^^<p> 


End file.
